


It Leads me to You

by Kanimay



Series: To Many AUs So Little Time [7]
Category: Heavenfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: Angst, But he is hurting too, F/M, Fluff much much later, G is a semi ass near the beginning, G is semi possessive, Husband is Trans, Maybe - Freeform, Reader has depression, Reader is a Chub, domestic abuse, everything hurts here, go more in depth with what that is later, happy ending for sure though, it will get better over time, reader has sexual anhedonia, reader is female, reader will become selectively mute, slowburn, smut much much later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 07:32:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14911052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanimay/pseuds/Kanimay
Summary: Line of Fate, a line that appears on the ground and will lead you to your 'soulmate' well yours leads you to a skeleton monster who rejects you flat out and flees the city once you confront him about it. After years of rejection you marry into an abusive relationship and your new neighbor just happens to be your true mate. How will this affect your marriage?Story is finished.Sequel: Coming Soon





	1. Info-logue (Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Please read through the tags carefully before reading this.

 

_"They will treat you like the most precious treasure."_

_"They will cherish you to the end of your days"_

_"They won't care about your body dearest. They will love you for you."_

_"Tell us once you see it! I want to know what color yours is!"_

Bless your parents they kept you sane. But their words only worked for so long. Of course the topic in question. "They" Refers to your destined lover. Someone you will meet one day and share your life with. Something you humbly looked forward to since you were a child. 

You know once you grew up they had filled your head with fantasy situations of how you will meet this person, how they will love you regardless of your obvious flaws, and you were okay with this. For the most part you needed those fantasies. You clung to them like they were water. You needed them to the extent that fed your very low (in the negatives) self confidence. 

Like many others before, and many to come after, you look in the mirror with disdain and self hate, you see every little problem, the freckles over your (s/k) skin, you could see those nasty spots where your veins showed. It wasn't the fact you could see them, it was the fact they looked so misplaced in that area. 

You always went down your body looking over every problem and belittled yourself over it, blaming yourself for being this way. 

Then. 

Then it ends on your weight. 

The one thing people always bring up, or you feel are silently judging you over. 

You were not fat to the point you couldn't walk, nor did you have rolls over rolls when you stand. 

Those you could live with not having.

But you were to the point you had a muffin top and had to pull your pants up a bit higher than you'd like to hide it, you even wore long shirts when home so you didn't see the outline of it, you hated when you had to shower and wash around it, feeling it fall over your hip bones, and your stomach fell over your mound too and that was just nasty to you. Who would want to go down there?

Not you that's for damn sure. 

Standing straight you could see your toes though, but that is just being lucky. Most people think if you can see your toes over any form of stomach you have that means you're healthy. Which is sadly false, you can be skinny and unhealthy. It just isn't highly talked about because skinny people "aren't the problem." 

You scoffed at that any time you heard it. 

"Boys like thick thighs" People often said. _[Yeah only if she doesn't have the stomach to go with them.]_ You often replied in your mind.

"Men like a little more, gives them something to cuddle into." _[Sure if her skin is soft.]_

"Not all men like the same things." _[True. But it seems the ones I like, either don't like me back, or are already taken, or just aren't interested in dating me. Some have complimented me on certain things but never with the desire to date me.]_

You were not bitter. That would mean you were spiteful towards the world and everything in it. Which you were not. You loved your parents, and adore animals like many others. You have yet to fully give up on this world and since the monsters came out you have grown more interested in it just a tad.

The monsters were very interesting to see, and you fully supported them. Helping at any turn you could, you signed a few petition to help allow them in certain places, like stores and colleges. 

Met a few while you were in college too, they were nothing like humans. They were more kind and understanding, slow to judge you, they had a great sense of humor which was perfect for you because that's all you can do honestly. 

A few puns here, a few light jokes there and boom, made a new friend or acquaintance. Simple... unless you are in a shy mood and can't find the courage to talk. Which is often the case.

You are an introvert like 74% of this world.

Staying to yourself and your select view friends, reading, writing, daydreaming and gaming were your outlets to escape reality, as iswith most people. Crowds are not your thing either, but you are better off than most. You can handle a crowd as long as you are on the sides or with one other you trust fully and if you are NOT the center of attention. 

Your mind is often clouded with fantasies of false scenarios that will never take place... or dark ones that just might.

In life you are proud of where you are. You have graduated high school and college with mostly straight As and got all sorts of diplomas for various writing skills and a masters for history, the two types of education you rank highest in and find most fun and interesting, you spent 6 years in college for all that and now are happy with the little apartment you got and coffee shop job you have. Working on your writing on the side as a hobby of love and labor. 

The town you lived in was small with the city just a few miles off in the distance. Ebott City, the beacon of monsters. They came from the mountain and flooded the area right after, slowly leaving once they got their rights to the world. Your town got its' fair share after since it was so close, but they slowly filtered out into the world more, only few monsters now dwelled here with the humans. 

Even a few monster businesses lined the streets. Not many monster haters either, but of course every town had its down side, so there is a few here. But they kept to themselves for the most part.

Your work is very monster friendly too, there even was a bunny monster and cat monster that worked with you, both are very nice and never fail to brighten your day a bit, you were shy at first when it came to training them, but they learned quick and eased you into conversations till you could manage to talk to them on your own, you were very thankful for that.

Another thing that came with the monsters was their magic.

That was something people found out instantly. People started reporting odd lines that if followed lead them to someone that they quickly 'clicked' with. The King and Queen addressed this with the government and explained it which was soon brought up to the public and was called the _**Line of Fate.**_  

A line that leads you to your soulmate.

Was cliche as hell but everyone seemed a bit more happy with this information.

Like they looked forward to it.

It brought a slight peace to the town and city, people looking out for their line anxiously. 

You were patient with yours for reasons. You wanted to have a stable life going before you even bothered looking to the ground for it. 

Now here you were 3 years out of college still waiting for it to show up. 

People said it was limited to about 50 miles so you were basically screwed if they didn't leave close. But everyone said they did something or the other did something that put them close by, from chasing a scarf to traveling there for some reason. So you figured your lover just hadn't moved here yet or wasn't nearby.

Then, it finally happened. A bright crimson line appeared at your feet when you were at work you nearly dropped the tray of coffee you were about to serve to a group of businessmen, you hurriedly set the tray down and run to the door. Your co-workers call out to you worried and curious you only mutter out  a startled "I see it!" Before running down the sidewalk following it, carefully pushing people to the side with soft "Excuse me." and gently "Pardon." You followed the line down the road and near the river that lead into a lake deep in the forest up the mountain a ways.

It lead over the bridge then stopped just outside of town. You panted softly from the running, you always hated your work heels you were forced to wear. The line just stopped...

It ended and went nowhere so you looked around but spotted no one it just pointed out towards the city horizon. 

Where they there? Then why did it appear if they are still 3 hours away from you? That's like 200 miles from you so the line shouldn't appear unless you are _in_ the city... maybe they were here and drove off? 

Did they notice the line to?

You hoped they did and would come back to meet you.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

That night you had told your parents over the phone that you saw it, they were both excited for you, you told them the color, _"Such a pretty red."_ You had told them with an obvious lovey tone to your voice. You hadn't even met the person and they already made you feel all tingly. 

Your parents wish you luck on finding them and a good night full of love. You went to bed happy that night.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The process repeated over and over for months to nearly a year. You would follow it and it always lead to the same point, directed towards the city but you never spotted anyone near it.

With each month of chasing it you grew more and more discouraged. 

Your parents told you to be patient just a little while longer, your co-workers said the same. You had just got your line, they will show up soon.

But in the back of your mind you assumed something was wrong with it. 

Always pointing miles away to the city.

You asked people that had traveled before finding their mate if their line ever pointed them in the direction they were to go, they all said no.

Sou you stayed put and just longingly looked towards the city. You gave up chasing the line every day you saw it and went back to your routine life. 

But you did start wearing a bracelet the same shade of red, it mentally kept you bound to your stations and stopped you from going.

Whoever they were would have to chase you this time.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

On your way to work just a year after the line started to appear you were staring down at your shining red bracelet, you had added little charms to it over the year. A heart, a little cupcake, a kitty face and a dog face next to it, and the most recent, oddly enough was a bone. You have no idea why but you were looking for a new charm to add and the bone just spoke to you. So you got it. It rattled gently with the others when they clung together and that sound made you happy oddly enough. The line fizzled into existence again and you looked at it as you walked, you had grown use to not chasing it off anymore.

But this time you had run into someone, you stumbled back a few feet and looked up to apologize only to lose your voice.

A tall skeleton monster stood before you.

He was easily 6'5 to your 5'3, skinny with a bright red turtleneck and dark black jacket over it, the jacket sleeves were rolled up and their was tan fur over the hood, the hoodie strings had little bones on them. His jeans were black as well with yellow straps hanging off the belt loops. He had black combat boots on also, his skull was odd. Nothing like a humans, no cheekbones either, flat with a nose whole and deep sockets. A red light was shining from his left socket with a black hole in its' center. There were cracks on each socket as well, the right ran up the top of his skull, the left ran down to the top of his teeth, his skull was longer then the average humans too. 

He had his hands in his jacket pockets and a cigarette was hanging from his teeth unlit.

You tried to fight the blush but you felt your cheeks warm under his gaze. It wasn't a hateful gaze from running into you or anything. But it made your freeze up and get all tingly in your chest. You looked down towards your feet to try and hide away from him with a soft "I'm sorry" But you noticed the line again and followed it, you looked behind him to see it stopped _at_ him.

He was it.

He was your...

He seemed to have come to the same conclusion. Following your head down to the ground and seeing the line himself and looking you over.

He shook his head and mumbled something pushing past you with a grumble under his breath.

You spun around. "W-wait mister!" You followed after him, unsure of what to say to your new found mate.

"No, go away." His voice was deep with a slight city person accent to it.

"B-but we're.. M-my line it's pointing to_" You fumbled over your words not sure how to get them out right without sounding weird. 

"I don't want ya." He spat out causing your footfalls to stop. You watched him retreat into a crowd of people.

Your chest stung at his words, you should follow him and ask why... but the introvert in you.. it screamed to just leave it and go to work and cry there.

So you did. You took off with tears in your eyes and went to work.

Your co-workers all asked what was wrong and when you told them you got the day off to just chill with them at work and cry it all out. They spoke comforting words to you.

_"Maybe he just has a lot on his mind."_

_"He might just be shocked and trying to take it in."_

_I am sure he just needs to come around."_

_"It isn't how you look."_

That last one, it caused a burning in your chest as new tears swelled in your eyes on your way home,

You had a rough night of sleep that night.


	2. Info-Logue (G)

 

 

You'd think spending the vast majority of your life underground you'd be happy to see the surface. 

Well to most monsters that was the case. But for G not so much. 

He grew use to the mundane world of the underground, routine 'Hunt for a human!' and going to his favorite bar and hanging with his bro or maybe even Alphys once and a while.

But then  _she_  came down.

 _She_  set everything in motion and ruined his boring life. 

You'd think something new would spark an interest in him, but it didn't. 

At least not the first time.

But the next and each time after he grew a bit more curious. 

With every reset of the world he knew his interest peaked and he wanted to know more.

But then _she_  started murdering everyone for no reason.

Old friends turned enemies.

Then  _she_  took out his brother right before him. 

That image never left his mind, those screams never left his nightmares either. He fought the first time, then anytime he let his anger over the whole situation boil he'd fight again and always die himself. He never understood, he never really wanted to. Something in the back of his mind told him not to try and understand it.

He never counted the resets.

He never brought it up in the new runs.

He gave up on warning people.

And he never, under any circumstance grew attached, 

Yep that last one certainly isn't a lie. 

Not one bit.

.

.

.

Yes it is. 

Any pacifist run was a blessing to him. He'd meet  _her_  at the bridge, say his lines hide  _her_  from his bro then meet  _her_  in other places throughout the underground, they'd talk, joke, hang out and  _she_ even spent the night at his and his bros' place once and a while if  _she_  was having a tough time progressing.

He looked forward to those times.

A few times  _she_  even picked staying in the underground after saving everyone and they got to hang out more, even with Undyne and Alphys, movie nights and dinner hangs out were a blast. 

Then one final time. The reset came while they all slept and he woke up to  _her_  nowhere to be found, he waited by the bridge did his role through the run and watched as the barrier fell.

They all made their way out and saw the sun for the millionth time. He never knew why  _she_  bothered getting to the surface if  _she_  was going to reset it, but this time like many others she swore it was different, this was the last.

He pretended to trust her word but in the back of his mind he knew not to get attached to anyone or anything, it was going to be ripped away by the next reset. 

But that was years ago and he is still waiting for it to be reset again. 

No sign of it happening though considering  _she_  is with  _him_  now.

The two people he cherishes the most in life are together. A couple. Dating and happy. 

His soul hurts at the thought of them together.

It had been just a year since they surfaced, they threw a party to celebrate monsters being fully indoctrinated into society, full rights and can now move out of the Ebott city and see the world like most monsters are doing now.

That party was at the King and Queens' house with all their friends and a few other monsters he had joked and talked like he would at any other party. But when the food rolled around he spotted the human sneak around the back of the house, now G was never one to medle or let his curiosity get the better of him, but the human had been avoiding him for the past view months. It was subtle though, they'd hang out but something would always 'happen' and cut them hanging out short.

Or they would make plans and the human never told him they couldn't make it and he basically got stood up in a sense of words.  _She_  always said sorry and explained it though so he never asked or got mad... most times.

 But this time he was a bit annoyed with being ignored so he followed around the house and stopped pressed into the wall to listen in once he say  _her_  stop next to Papyrus. 

What he heard caused his soul to pulse in pain.

 _"How much longer do we have to hide Paps? He is going to figure out soon."_ Frisk questioned softly putting  _her_  hands on the tall skeletons chest.

 _"I am not sure, I just... I have never done anything to really hurt my brother, this will be the first time and I don't want to put him through that."_ Papyrus replied. His hands were placed on  _her_  hips softly.

_"He'll understand. It will take time but once we explain he can move on. I hate hiding our relationship from him just as much as you do."_

G took his leave after that. He left the party and went bar hopping all night deep in his miserable thoughts.

That party was years ago and he had gotten use to it. They came clean finally and started acting like a couple around him, holding hands kissing and such. He pretended to move on from  _her_. But he didn't really, his soul ached any time he saw them together. He blamed himself for not confessing sooner, but with all the resets he just thought there was no point. He was obviously wrong and fucked up any chance with  _her_ , if any reset happened  _she_  most likely would go back to Papyrus.

And he'd let  _her_.

Knowing it would make  _her_  happy.

That's the shitty part about feelings, you will do anything for the other to make them happy. Even self sacrifice for them.

 

 ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

G looked for a place to stay after that. Home was no longer an option and with all these reports of humans finding their 'soulmates' He wanted out.

The minute he hears the word his marrow boils in hate. 

He thought he met his and he was very, very wrong. 

He no longer wanted anyone. 

He was turned off to the idea of it.

He looked for any town close to the city so he could be close to his brother but not close that they could just visit easily. 

He picked a little town not to far away. It had a nice view of the city and it had anything he needed, plus a few spots for hanging out, and no one knew him so a nice bonus to start fresh. He went to the town once a week to look for a place to move into and get use to the place.

Over the course of a month he found a nice home and paid for it started packing up his stuff and sending it over to his new home and moved in. Once settled he went job hunting even though he didn't need it, when monsters surfaced and traded in their underground currency for money they were all basically rich. He had enough to live on and spoil himself if he really wanted to, but he just needed a job as something to do and pass his time.

Finally settled after a year of moving in and unpacking he was satisfied with how he arranged everything.

Heading out to the store he avoided crowds and anytime that cursed line of fate showed up he turned the other way, he ended up taking the long way.

He hated that line. 

That stupid path that leads you to your future partner, he was seeing it anytime he was in the town. You'd think he would have enough of a mind to just move away but he was stubborn, there were no other towns close to the city yet far enough away from his family so he picked staying and would just avoid the line and go the opposite of where it was telling him to go.

But that line was fucking smart or some shit because after a few weeks of doing the opposite it started acting like a fucking GPS changing directions and everything. He couldn't avoid it changing on him, he was constantly turning left and right he even did a full on U turn.

But nothing worked.

He slipped up after so many weeks of avoiding it, on his way to work he turned the corner and bumped into someone.

She was shorter than he was by a few feet, on the chubby side with creamy (S/C). Her eyes were a dazzling (E/C), she looked him over curiously before her gaze moved to her feet then back up at him.

She was gorgeous in every way. 

His soul throbbed at the sight of her, it called out to her, it wanted her.

 _He_  wanted her.

He wanted to pick her up and hold her in his house keeping her away from the world.

A treasure that was to be his and his alone.

Wait why is she looking at the ground again? He followed her gaze and stiffened.

That explains the sudden desire, the line he was avoiding was connected to her, it stopped  _at_  her.

He shook his head and cursed under his breath. No wonder he was falling fast and felt all mushy over a single human. It was just his stupid fate. 

He shoved past her and headed down the sidewalk hoping she would leave him be.

His wish was denied when he heard her sweet voice. He heard the shuffle of your feet as you turned around "W-wait mister!"

He could hear your move after him trying to keep up with his long strides to get away from you.

"No, go away." He spat out. He didn't need this right now, he didn't  ~~want~~  this.

His soul did,  ~~only~~  his soul. Not his mental or physical state, just his soul and he wasn't going to give in this time.

He wasn't going to give into his souls' desire for you like he had with Frisk.

No.

He refused.

"B-but we're.. M-my line it's pointing to-" Stars your stuttering and fumbling was so adorable. He just wanted to pick you up and cuddle you. 

Hide you away and protect you.

He shook his head and hissed at his cheesy thoughts. He spoke the first thing that came to mind, he put in as much hate as he could, he gathered all the anger from what happened with Frisk and spat it at you to keep you away.

"I don't want ya."

There it was. All the hate he felt pointed at the wrong person. 

He didn't hear your footsteps anymore either, good. That should keep you away from him now, he pushed into a crowd of people and left.

His soul was pulsing in pain, nearly unbearable but he ignored it to the best of his ability, he didn't need nor want you.

At least, that is the lie he was trying to trick his mind into believing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Support Me on Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/T6T4DRHD)


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the story actually begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What HF G looks like. https://jaquethelantern.deviantart.com/art/HF-G-Sans-sketch-I-622001546

Months past since you met your mate. Your chest always stung just thinking about him. He was so gorgeous. 

A skeleton that was on the level of a God to you.

Who would have ever guessed. You laid in bed sore from the pain. Your chest didn't let up on the stinging, it grew and grew nearly unbearable. Your chest felt tight and burned, it was hard to breathe. Luckily your boss gave you 3 weeks paid vacation over the whole situation. Your co-workers gave you a few books that may help you.

They were written by the Queen of monsters herself, they went over various things about the Line of Fate and ways to sooth the aches of rejection, though it is highly rare it can happen and she suggests various feel-good teas and herbs, lots of rest to recover.

You felt the rejection to your soul. It needed time to heal, it would be calling out to your mate in pain needing to be reassured but obviously no reasurense will be given, it was like being abandoned in the cold, wondering what you did wrong on the first meeting with them that made them reject you so fast. 

You often wondered that but always past out from the pain when you dwelled on it to long.

Over the months you slowly began to move like your old self, but you certainly didn't feel like it.

If anything the rejection had worsened your depression and spiked your anxiety in everything. 

You did what you had to but you had to force yourself to do it through harsh mental motivation.

_[Clean the house, you're a pig and that is why he rejected you.]_

_[Your hair is horrible take a fucking shower, maybe if you were clean your first impression would have gone better.]_

_[You have bags under your eyes, it's because you rarely wear makeup that he didn't want you.]_

You knew that wasn't good for you, but it got you to do what you had to. 

A few weeks later you were able to leave the house after months. Your co-workers were so nice to check up on you, get you food and even did some laundry for you even though you didn't have the strength to change your clothes. 

You were drastically paler then before the rejection, the bags under your eyes were more obvious to see. With a sigh you left your house for much needed air. You dressed simple, a sun dress and tights underneath, you still wore the red bracelet as a means of feeling loved by your mate.

You pretended he gave it to you and fantasized about a life you would never have with him, it eased the pain in your chest sometimes.

That stupid pain, it never went away, it was always there but now a dull throb that was out of place with your heartbeat.

You stopped at work to check in with everyone and they were thrilled you had left the house.

That actually hurt a bit, knowing they were waiting for you to move on, but they didn't rush you but you felt bad that you kept them waiting on you. You thanked them constantly for putting up with your bullshit but your manager drilled it in your head that you would have no more vacation days till next year after this and that you were lucky they had enough staff to work while you were out. You nodded in understanding and headed out. 

Passing the park and seeing all the happy couples worsened the pain so you quickly fled the scene. You started avoiding your line too, to paranoid you would run into him again so you started doing the opposite of what it wanted you to do. Turn left towards the library you go right towards the grocery store.

It was even more exhausting than chasing it the first time.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Everything seemed normal on the outside. You started working again, leaving the house a bit more and even joked a bit. But you knew the truth. 

You were starting to feel a bit... empty?

That was the only word that really fit the description.

You weren't all there anymore. You were aware of your surrounding and what you were doing, but you didn't feel like you were really into it anymore.

In the past you would put about 63% into whatever you were doing but now it was more like 15% and that just made you feel even more horrible about it. Not giving your all always made you frustrated with yourself, if you couldn't put your all was it worth anyone's time?

On your way home from work you were staring down at your phone, scrolling through social media and checking the weather when you bumped into someone, your soul pulsed in pain already knowing who it was but praying to whatever God existed that it wasn't him, looking up you were met with a blazing red iris of sorts starting down at you.

Your whole body ran cold at the look. It wasn't creepy or malicious, just knowing he wants nothing to do with you made it seem so... evil?

[What if he thought you followed your line here!?]

[He might think you are stalking him!]

"I-I'm not following you!" You shout out and recoil at the volume of your voice. He raised a brow and took a step past you. 

"I never said you were." He simply replied.

But after that, your body reacted on it's own, you spun around and grabbed his arm, his hands were in his pockets so you couldn't grab his wrist.

You felt his whole body stiffen under your touch, you tightened it so he couldn't go. His arm felt thick even with no skin.

"I-I... I want to know why." You state, biting back the tears "I want to know why... you... m-my parents always told me that my soulmate would love me for who I was... what I looked like... they would treat me like the most precious treasure... s-so why don't you want me?" Your voice broke near the end and you looked at the ground, you didn't want to see his face when he said whatever he was going to say. He slowly moved away from you and walked away.

_**"Your parents lied."** _

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He moved away after that. At least that was your assumption, your line stopped appearing, it was 6 years ago.

To this exact day you have never seen your line again and you had moved on to the best of your ability. Married to a man of 3 years, Andy.

Your relationship was strained at this point in time. He would work long hours and he often hung with his friends than with you, you were unemployed now because he thought it would be best. He knew of your... ~~problems~~ and thought working would make it harder on you so he picked up the job and worked.

It wasn't bad persay. You had a nice two story home with a few extra bedrooms for when you both decide to have a family. And it had a nice front porch for your plants and you got to decorate it every holiday. 

Currently you were on said porch watering your tomatoes placed on the edge where they will get the right amount of sunlight. You were crouched down pouring the water in as some movies worked next door. Your neighborhood was getting a new person, the movers had been there for hours unboxing things from the truck and taking a break here and there, you even offered them some water to stay hydrated they thanked you and accepted the offer, returning the cups soon after and got back to work. You held the elephant shaped water pot in hand and eased around the plant as you poured.

Focused on the task you almost didn't notice when your line came into view between your feet, you gasped softly and nearly dropped the water pot.

Your body stiffened at the sight and you felt that pang in your chest grow, it had remained even after he moved but you grew so use to it, it was always in the back of your mind.

You heard footsteps on the porch next to you and you felt a gaze on the back of your neck, turning your head slowly you saw him looking at you, you made eye contact as the moving truck pulled away from the house and left you two.

It was like you were meeting each other for the first time, his eyes still didn't hold hate for you, and they didn't scare you like they should have. You stood and looked at your feet turning and heading back into the house, you heard the screen door close behind you as you fled the scene. Your chest pulsed as you tried to calm down, closing the door with a click and locking it, setting the pot down on the table by the door and key bowl with a shaky sigh. 

Why was he back?

Was he going to leave again?

Did he know you lived here or was it a coincidence? 

All these questions flood your mind making it a bit dizzy for you. You walked up the stairs carefully and entered your bedroom.

It was the master bedroom, king sized bed and the bathroom door next to it on Andys' side it was nice and neat per Andys' wishes there was a window pointing into your new neighbors house you gasped and quickly made your way over to it to close the curtains only to see him putting boxes in the room, you duck behind the wall and hide, he had a clear view into your room at the moment.

You wait and peck out to see he is gone and quickly close the curtains. You will have to tell Andy when he gets home that these should remained closed. He won't like it but once you explain he will surely ease up and allow it.


	4. Chapter 2

 

The dishes squeaked under the rag as you clean them, soapy hands tightened as to not drop the plate into the dirty water below. Dinner was cooling on the oven top, breaded chicken and fresh homestyle fries salted and fried. Andy was on his way home, having texted you a few minutes ago leaving the building. 

You went over and over in your head through the day how you were going to tell him your soulmate was now living next door to you.

You knew how he would react to this. 

How he always reacts to bad news.

The door handle jangled and you could hears keys rattle on the other side, your body went stiff. Inhaling quickly and exhaling slowly to calm your nerves you finished the last dish and set it in the drainer to dry. Moving to the oven and plating the chicken and fries. You just put the food on the plates and turned to place them on the table when Andy enters the house and kicked the door closed, a click is heard so you know it is locked.

Setting the plates on the table as he walked into the kitchen.

He was 5'6, tan espresso like skin. (at least that is what it always reminded you off) Dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes. A dream boat kinda guy, though the chest would set people off a bit, he was in the middle of transitioning from his birth gender into a man. He had appointments lined up to help the process and a few surgeries booked later down the year, you were there for him through it all. 

The day he had come out as transgender you accepted without hesitation and had long talks over the transitioning process so you could understand it better for his sake. You were supportive in all ways for him. 

"Hey babe." His voice was low but gently. Good, he had a good day at work. Might make telling him easier. 

You waved at him and poured the ice tea into his favorite cup and placed it by his plate before pouring water for yourself. He took his spot and looked over the food.

You stiffened, worried he might throw it at you, not in the mood for this kinda food, but you relaxed when he grabbed his knife and fork taking a bite, sitting in your seat you started to eat as well. 

Other than the sound of silverware clattering on plates and soft chewing, there were no other sounds.

You slid of your yellow notepad, you had already written down the obvious question.

_ How was work? _

He had read it over and scoffed under his breath. "It was fine, Jane is still a bitch though." He took a sip of his tea.

_How is your boss?_

"She is fine, her husband got over that horrible flu he had. Their kid is fine too." Another bite of chicken.

Good, keep making small talk, wait for the right moment to-

"Got a new neighbor. Ya see or meet them yet?" He looks at you.

Your soul pulsed in pain at the mention you nodded slowly and quickly wrote.

_Skeleton monster, only saw one._

He hums in thought "They say anything to you?" His tone was lower than before, you swallowed the lump in your throat even though you weren't going to use your voice. 

_No, but I do have to tell you something._

"Continue." He leaned back in his chair crossing his arms. He always did that when he had a feeling he wasn't going to like what you said. 

Your writing was slow, you shook a bit as the words past the pencil. You didn't want to tell him, you wanted to hide it away so he never knew. But the part of you still in this marriage was demanding you tell him, no secrets. You slid the pad over, your words hesitantly scribbled over it, you looked at the table not wanting to see his face. 

You flinched when he reached out for the notebook and held it up to read.

 _I didn't know this till he showed up, he is my soulmate. I found him years ago but he moved away and rejected me._  

He threw the pad down and scowled. "Soulmate huh? Rejected you too? Ha wow. Why the fuck is he back then!?" Your body jolted at his shout and you scooted the chair back on instinct but that seemed to worsen the situation because the table went flying to the side like so many times before, you even heard the already dented leg crack again as it hit the fridge, your chin was yanked up to meet his eyes.

Your chin was going to bruise under his grip, you know that much. 

He stared down at you in anger. "Did you talk to him before he moved!? Did you two plan this fucking shit out!?" He gripped tightens as he lifted you to your feet, you shook your head no trying to pry his hand off then going to hold his wrist and trying to pull him away wincing at the pain. 

"Don't lie to me! Did you plan him moving here!? Think he might try and take you from me!? Well he can't have you! You are mine remember! You swore on our vows you belonged to me!" You could feel his nail dig into your cheeks tears leaked from your eyes, your body shook and you did everything not to scream, knowing from past experiences that would make it worse on you.

His other hand shot out and gripped your hair to keep you looking at him.

"You listen to me bitch, you are not leaving, you even think of reaching out to him for whatever fucking reason there will be consequences, ya hear me!" He shook you a bit you choked on a cry and nodded quickly wanting the pain in your cheeks and chin to stop, and you know he was going to pull out bits of your hair too. 

He shoved you back, staggering in your steps you fell onto you hip nearly hitting your head on the counter looking up at him shaking in fear as tears slid down your cheeks. 

He was so terrifying standing above you like that. You sobbed softly covering your mouth as he stormed out slamming the door behind him, the paintings and pictures shook when the door closed and you cower on your knees letting the tears go and crying softly into your hands. Your cheeks stung and chin sore from his hold.

You stayed on the floor for at least an hour trying to calm your nerves. Slowly crawling on your knees to pick up the cracked and shattered plates and picking up the food to throw away, tears dripped to the floor as you moved. You needed a shower but if Andy came home to a messy house you would be in a worse state tomorrow than you are now. 

Quickly cleaning up and fixing the table sticking a book back under the broken leg to stabilize it. You put up the leftovers and went to your room for that much needed shower, your hands still shook as you started it.

You let the water fall over you with a soft sigh. Letting it calm your nerves as you massage the shampoo into your hair, strawberry scents linger in the air and you inhale sharply relaxing at the smell. You loved this shampoo, that and the vanilla caramel, but that was so expensive you couldn't buy it often. 

Washing the sweat from cooking and cleaning off your skin you stepped out of the shower wrapping the towel around yourself heading into the bedroom for some clean pajamas.

Thin button up and shorts, pastel pink you crawled into the bed hugging your pillow looking at the window that was blocked off by the curtains, knowing your mate is next door doing his own thing. You frowned and gripped your shirt as that dull throbbed again. It had spiked the moment you saw Andy react towards the news. It worsened as the assault kept on. 

You knew what was wrong with this relationship. You knew.

But you couldn't get out of it. Reasons bound you to Andy, your mate being back... nearby could not and would not change that.

He didn't want you, Andy did.

The pain began to dull again and you slowly lolled to sleep, alone as most other nights.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You were watering your plants again. It had been a few days since that night, Andy had bought you some tomato seeds to make up for his actions, you planted them in a pot that was set up hanging off your porch rail... though sadly the pot was facing your mates home. You kept your gaze down as you carefully spaced the seeds out. Pressing them into the dirt when you heard a screen door snap closed, you jumped thinking it was from behind you but as a silhouette fell over you, you realized it was from in front of you. On the next door porch.

You lifted your head slowly met with that familiar red sweater, leather jacket combo from years ago and up the bony neck to meet his skull and piercing red iris. He was leaning on the wall by his door shoulder to you and smoking, a hand in his pocket but he was watching you. Even 10 feet away you felt close and comfy with him. 

Even though you shouldn't. 

You looked back down at the pot and focused on moving the seeds then watering them. But you felt his eyes on you, it didn't make you uncomfortable though. You felt happy he was looking at you, the dull throb in your chest actually went away when he was looking at you. Fighting the blush you grabbed the watering pot and starting pouring it over the seeds.

"Ya really like flowers." He finally broke the silence. His voice was deep and smooth, bit of a city accent like you remembered you nodded slowly and carefully even out the water before walking over to your daisies and watering them. You noticed a few weeds that needed to be cut. 

"Got any advice fer a 5 foot long dirt patch in the back of my house?" He puffed on his cig. 

It got heavy sunlight no trees for shade, he'd need a flower dependent highly on-why are you considering helping him!?

If you help him Andy might find out and get mad...

But he is your mate, your soul literally cried out to help him. You sighed throwing caution to the wind.

You put the pot down gently on the chair nearby and turned to him, well time to see if he knew sign language, if not you could just write down the flowers and give him the paper.

_"You need flowers that rely heavily on sunlight, something like Blanket Flowers, Shasta Daisies, Lambs Ear. But you would still have to water them. Plus you need something that will grow this season and regrow next, as well as a few other flowers for the next season till winter."_

He hums and nods "Alright, know where I could get some seeds then? I hate seeing that stupid dirt patch." He snuffed his cig out on his porch rail and turned fully to you. You blinked in shock.

 _"You know sign language?"_ Good thing hand's can't stutter because you were actually flattered this fucker knew sign language.

"Friend of a friend is deaf. Learned it so the friend didn't have ta translate fer me." He shrugs. and rests his elbows on the rail. "So, any place I can get those flowers you suggested?" His chin rests in his palm as he looked at you, his gaze was lazy but held... something. You weren't sure what the emotion was.

_"The farmers market. They sell them, that is where I get mine all the time."_

"They have a farmers market here?" He raises a brow curious "I haven't seen it, could ya show me it sometime?" Did he just?

_~~No, no abort!~~ _

Don't over think. He does not want you. He has made that clear. 

You nod slowly _"I am free tomorrow, around 3... would that work for you, sir?"_

He blinked for a second and nodded "Name's G. And you?"

_"Nice to meet you G, I'm (Y/N)"_

"Likewise, see you tomorrow." He enters his house again and you go back to watering the flowers.

Your mental state was telling you it was a stupid idea, you were going to get attached and rejected all over.

Don't mention the rejection to him, just show him the market and leave. That is all he wants. Nothing more, nothing less. 

But it was sweet that he knew sign language... Andy never bothered to learn it because he said he was always busy... yeah... drinking was being busy.

 

 


	5. Chapter 3

 

Andy had gone into work early leaving you alone to get ready and meet with G. 

You made a small list of things you needed at the farmers market to make it seem like you totally weren't doing it to be with him.

Putting on light makeup to hide the bruises from that night with Andy and grabbed your clothes heading into the bathroom to take a shower, passing the window to see it cracked open just a bit, going to pull them back and keep your privacy your eye spots something odd. Being a bit curious, it was white and a glow of gorgeous red.

You crept over carefully so you could see and you covered your mouth with a soft gasp, a bright blush taking over your face.

He was!

He had!

It!

He literally had his room across from yours in his house, only question was did he do it on purpose? 

From what you could see his bed was on the right, you could see the edge of it, than a dresser with a mirror behind it and a door to either a closet or bathroom was on the left. a door to the left of the dresser leading into the hallway. But you were more focused on the skeleton sitting at the edge of the bed.

His bones were shining white, they seemed to be drenched it little red drops of sweat. Something was pulsing in his chest with a faint white glow but your eyes trailed down his form, his ribs were thicker than a humans, something glowed between his legs and before you could stop your roaming eyes you were met with an erect phallus. Just like a humans but much, much longer than average and it glowed that pretty shade of red that your line was when you saw it. 

He was jerking it quickly his mouth was moving so he was saying something, moaning a name maybe?

You felt your body heat up at the sight. He was long and thick, pre leaked down the length to his hand, he started to buck into his hand growing faster.

You couldn't tear your eyes from it, it fascinated you.

Did it have a taste?

Did it feel like human skin?

Did it form on its' own or does he have to make it when he wants to...?

Your thighs rubbed together for friction as you let out a soft whimper sound as he reached his climax. Spurts of red sticky cum shot out from the head, his body twitched as he pumped himself through his high.

Finally able to pull your gaze way you rushed to the bathroom slamming the door behind you and starting the shower trying to get the image out of your head... it was still there!

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You waited out on your porch looking over your flowers and watering your tomatoes you were still a little hot under the collar, you had fought the urge to touch yourself to the image of your neighbor jacking off, it wasn't right to do so. You were ~~happily~~ married and wanted to keep it that way. Nothing changing your mind on the choice, nothing ruining a ~~perfect~~ marriage. 

Even though your soul cried out in need for him, not just for that... perfect... mouth watering...

"Hey ready ta go?" You jumped at the voice, you hadn't heard his screen door close.

You turned and looked him nodding and stepping off your porch, he was in the same attire as yesterday, though the sweater was a duller red. He had a cigarette hanging from his teeth again. He followed you heading to the sidewalk. You waved at him in greeting and gesture to the right heading that way towards the farmers market. He followed nearby.

Neither of you say anything for a few minutes, but the silence didn't feel awkward at all, almost natural and calm. You liked it.

You had noticed for the first time in years that dull throb in your chest had faded to a low hum, it didn't hurt or stand out as it once did. You chopped it up to being near him for the first time in so long. 

"What else they got around here?" He questioned finally. 

You fight your urge to blush at his accent, you always liked accents and well... his voice was to low and calm you nearly couldn't handle it.

 _"This town is small, not much really. The farmers market, a few stores for clothes, a few brand stores, a park, a public pool, library... oh and we have an indoor ice skating rink... you picked a bad place to move for things to do."_ You had put your hands up near him so he could see you sign. 

He shrugs and takes a puff of his cig. "Didn't come here for entertainment." 

_"I forgot about the mall, it's just a few miles out of town though. A hot spot and has a theater."_

"I'll check it out later, thanks." 

You two kept walking, a few people greeted you and you waved in return with a soft smile.

"You seem popular. How's come?" He looked down at you with his red iris, you neary shuttered under his look.

_"I help a lot. Cleaning, volunteering, babysitting, I also bake goods for certain town events. Like our bake sales and festivals."_

He hums in acknowledgement. "Little helper huh?" You nodded, it was sorta true. 

The real reason was those things got you out of the house and Andy let you because he knew where you would be.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The farmers market was what you would expect it to be. Rows and rows of merchant like tables full of various grown goods, some farm animals in the back being sold, a small crowd was around, it was still early so not many people were out of work and school yet otherwise it would be more crowded. 

_"The rows are organized, first row is grown goods, like veggies and fruits. Next is animal produce, eggs, cheeses from animal milk and sheep wool. Then behind that is seeds and farm tools, farm equipment like tractors and such are next and lastly you have the animals. Cows, pigs some dog breeds, they sell the puppies."_

He watched as you signed and nodded along as he read the signs in his head. 

_"We want to go to the third row for your seeds. But I have some shopping to do, will you be fine on your own?"_

He blinked then shrugged "I got nothin goin, how'bout I accompany you?"

Did he really...?

You nodded _"We can go through the rows then, I need a bit of everything."_

He followed you through the small crowd of people, you greeted everyone and pointed to your list of what you needed, first were a few vegetables and fruits as well as some bread, you were given a bag to carry it all in, you mentioned it being organic so you could actually use it as fertilizer and the like.

You took your time shopping a bit talking with him the bag hung from your wrist when you signed. 

You made it to the seeds looking them over for what he would need, he picked up a few for fall, you mentioned when they would grow and the best way to plant them as you grabbed some for the seasons so his dirt patch would never be empty. 

He wanted to see the animals so you lead him to them. 

They had calves and pigs today, a few baby goats and chickens. As well as puppies. 

The calves and pigs were chilling in a small pasture, they were given some room to roam and graze the goats in another beside it and the chickens were in cages, one or two in each so they weren't crowded and they buyer could see them well. Though most of the roosters were bought for cock fighting. You knew because Andy gambled on it, away your first few months of rent went that first year of marriage. 

As G looked at the calves with a slight look of awe you looked over the puppies, today they had German Shepherds, Weiner dogs and Tibetan Mastiffs, which wasn't odd around here. Most used them for hikes up the mountain as well as fending off wolves and coyotes from their live stock. 

One caught your eye. A little ball of fluff with the coat of a rottweiler, so tiny he was about the size of watermelon and you gushed over how cute he was. 

"Ah that'n loves to play." The man standing next to the cage spoke, you looked up at him and remembered his face. Gunther, an elderly man who owns a massive amount of land where he breeds horses for a living that race around the world, he also gives riding lessons. You waved at him and stood at your full height. He tipped his hat to you in greeting.

"How're you this fine eve'n?" He had that deep southern accent.

He didn't know sign language sadly so you gave him a thumbs up looking back at the puppy that was jumping on its siblings playfully. 

"Sadly he won't get adopt'd, most folks want a focused pup ta train. This rascal'll  have ta go to someone who don't need a guard dog fer livestock... maybe a house guard dog'll do." He looked at you, he was trying to get you to take him... 

You wanted to.

Fuck you wanted to.

But Andy... he doesn't like animals... you suggested a cat one time since low maintenance and you could pet it whenever it wanted attention, Andy could stay away from it... but your pleading fell on angry, deaf ears. 

You pushed to hard and... well Andy pushed back and made it clear he didn't want an animal in the house.  

You frowned, you were lonely when Andy wasn't around, you liked to cuddle something when you watched movies and you were so lonely in the silent house...

You were lonely even when Andy was home. You'd get to cuddle when he wanted, you'd have sex when he wanted, you only went on dates when he wanted... all this only happened once every few months.... 

If you bought it, he would be mad... maybe if you got it, showed it to him he'd cave just this once and let you keep it. 

You swallowed the lump in your throat and pointed to the puppy.

Gunther smiled and moves to the pen the puppies were in and scooped the puppy up giving it a light kiss on the head in farwell and handed it to you. "You can have'em fer free since you helped Margret last month with the baby. It's my gift ta you." You looked at him in shock, Margret was his daughter and she got stuck at home with no way to the hospital when her water broke, it was storming and the roads were flooded out but you were there to feed the goats while the others were in the city for the night. 

That was an experience you didn't want to go through again. You gave him a smile and went back to G with the puppy in hand, it wiggled around and licked at your chin causing small giggles to erupt from you, G looked up at the giggles with a raised brow and smirked.

"Cute puppy."

You nod and tear your head from the licking with a wide smile, Andy will love him, he has to. He is to cute

"Got a name?" He walked over and pet the pup only for his finger to be chomped on playfully, his paws wrapped around his wrist to hold him, G laughed at that. You blinked before giggling again holding the puppy in one hand and spelling his name.

_"Koi."_

"Unique name. Ready to go?" He pulled his saliva covered finger away and whipped it on his jacket unfazed, you nodded ready to leave.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You stopped at a pet store for a collar and some toys, then an ice cream shop, you had grabbed (Fav flavor) cone, G had gotten cookies'n cream in a cone with fudge over it. You both trekked home slowly, eating your ice cream, he was even carrying your bag so you could hold Koi and your ice cream, though fighting the puppy who wanted a taste was a bit of a challenge.

You didn't realize when you had made it to your houses, your cone was almost done just a bite, Koi launched forward and crunched it into his mouth. You blinked in shock as G started to die of laughter gripping where his stomach would be as he tried to catch his breath.

You grabbed your bag from him and stormed up your porch, he was wheezing and stuttering out words.

"S-ssseee you tomarhohohohoh!" He heads over to his house fanning his face and looking over at you with a smirk calming down "We should hang out more. You're fun to chill with." With that he retreated into his house and you to yours.


	6. Chapter 4

 

You were thrown into the wall harshly, your skull bounced off it as pain erupted and a headache formed. Andy was on you in a second, gripping your throat harshly you would have another bruise. Your eyes watered as your tried to take in air but couldn't. His face was all you could see.

His horrible, angry face, with nothing but spit in his eyes. You gripped at his wrists to try and pry him off for some opening for air but he gripped tighter.

"What did I say about bringing filthy animals into this house!?" A shiver ran up your spine at his tone.

You couldn't speak, he knew you couldn't. His grip was to much, your vision was going spotty. You let out a weak whimper as your head grew dizzy from the lack of air.

What felt like 20 minutes but in reality was only 2 he let you go, your knees were wobbly and weak. You had fallen to the floor propped up only by the wall. Andy glared down at you as you took in air, wheezing and gasping for the delicious necessity, your whole body shook in fear and pain.

You let out a started shout when his foot came up and landed right by your head on the wall, nearly smashing your ear. The tears leaked down your cheeks as you looked up at him. 

Kois' barks landed on deaf ears, the poor puppy had been startled, he was running around his new house when Andy came home, just at the sight of him Andy threw you by your hair to the wall and here you were now.

"I said no animals! And what did you do!? You brought a fucking dog into this house! You disgusting bitch!" With every start of his sentences he brought his foot down on the wall, you could hear it crack beneath the impact, you flinched with each hit, cowering further into the wall choking on your sobs. 

"I set rules for a reason! You know I hate animals don't you love me at all!?" He snarled and moved his foot away from the wall stomping over to Koi who was backing up and barking at him.

You try to will your body to move, to protect the puppy but the pain in your skull was stopping you, you closed your eyes to try and dull the pain just as there was a pained yelp from the dog. 

"Stupid creature shut up!" Andy shouted kicking the puppy to its' side before picking it up tightly by its' neck and stomping to the front door.

You opened your mouth to protest, he would die on the streets, other stray dogs and coyotes wandered around. You winced when your body convulsed in pain as the door is slammed shut and the puppy is heard barking outside in protest, though weaker than before. You hoped nothing was broken. You scolded your cowardice, that puppy was your treasure, something to keep you from being lonely and you let Andy take it from you like so much else.  

Andy storms back but ignores you and heads into the room, you stay against the wall in your own mental break down.

You don't hear the dog stop barking, or the footsteps leaving the porch with the noise.

You pass out against the wall sore and crying.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

When you wake up you were in bed, covered in the fresh clean sheets and in your night clothes. You have no memory of getting into bed after Andys' reason attack, you hear footsteps enter the bedroom, blinking awake you see Andy looking at you with a soft smile. "Hey, time to wake up." His voice was soft as he gently pulled the blankets from you, you sat up and rubbed the sleep from your eyes.

You stopped the flinch on instinct when he took your wrist carefully and pulled you up leading you to the bathroom.

The tub was full, a bit of steam rolls off the water as he starts to unbutton your night shirt. "You know I love you." He spoke softly kissing your shoulder as the shirt fell to the floor, he tugged at the hem of your pants.

He always did this after a 'bad' beating. Butter you up to stay with him.

You nod as he gets your pants and panties off and leads you over to the tub.

The water was nice, soaking into your sore skin, you let out a relieved sigh and relaxed into the water as he slowly started to wash your hair with your favorite shampoo.

You let him pamper you through the bath with a soft smile, he whispered sweet nothings to you and said how much he loved you, how much he adored your body for what it was. 

~~You never believe any of it.~~

You let him help you out and dry you and even dressed you in comfy clean clothes before leading you to the kitchen to eat your favorite breakfast he made for you.

He left you after you ate, heading to work leaving you alone in the big house again.

Memories of last night flooded back and you choked on a cry, covering your mouth as your sobbed.

Your poor puppy didn't even have a chance.

You sobbed into your hand hoping he was ok and scolding yourself for ever bringing him here, scolding yourself for being a coward and never standing up for yourself. 

A few hours past when you finally calmed down and got changed into decent outside clothes to attend to your little porch garden. Grabbing the watering can from the counter and filling it you headed out starting watering with a frown, you were still lost to last night.

That had been the worst in 2 months and he wasn't even drunk. 

You always mess up and make him angry, beatings were your punishment for being a horrible wife... at least that was what he always told you.

You trusted his words, you were a horrible wife. 

~~Sex was dull with you, you didn't pay attention to him when he needed.~~

You blinked away the tears before they poured down your cheeks.

"I think this belongs ta ya." You flinched at the sudden voice and turn to see G holding Koi to his chest, Koi was munching on his finger. You blinked before shaking your head and looking down at your roses. Some had died, you would have to cut them off from the others to keep them alive. 

"I'm pretty sure it's yers." With a sigh you set the can down and turned to him.

 _"I forgot Andy is allergic to dogs."_ You lie through your hands and look at him. He blinks and narrows his sockets a bit before looking at the puppy.

"Husband?" His voice was a bit lower than before. He looked back at you only to receive a nod.

He hums and nods "Mind if I keep'em? Could use some company." He lifted Koi up a bit and you nodded again. 

_"I can give you the stuff I bought for him yesterday, a few collars and leashes as well as a dog bed, bowl and food."_

He nods again and opens his door letting Koi in before closing it again. "How big's he gonna get?" He leans on the rail and lights a cig looking at you as you grab the can and go back to watering, you lower a hand down to about your waist to show how big and he whistles.

"Damn, he's gonna be a big boy." He chuckles and puffs on his cigarette.

He idly chatted with you as you watered the flowers, though it was sorta one sided, you would reply when you could, but you learned he liked puns, he found out you liked them too when you snorted at some or bit your lip to try and not laugh and fail terribly. It only caused him to throw out more shitty puns and jokes.

Once you were done with the flowers you invited him over to grab the dog items. He jumped over the railing and over to your porch with little effort on his part as you opened the door for him. He thanked you and walked in.

He kept his snooping to a minimum, just looked at some pictures you had hanging up and followed you into the kitchen where you had put the items, the bag of collars, leashes, toys and the dog bowls were still in the store bag next to the bag of food you had gotten, all untouched except the food, you had opened to give some to Koi make sure he liked it. Thankfully he did but as you were getting a bowl out he ran off to check everything out and Andy had come home. 

_"Here is everything."_

He grabbed the food bag as you took the bag of other items. It didn't occur to you that your soulmate was in your and your husband's' house till you turned to hand him the bag.

That pain in your chest pulsed and you willed it down best you could. Your hands start to shake.

You just committed a crime.

Inviting another man into your home without Andy or his permission, plus, he was your actually soulmate. If Andy found out...

He gently took the bag almost like he sensed your stress, he looked at you a bit concerned "You ok?"

You nod quickly. _"Fine, fine. Just forgot, I have a few things to do in here, cleaning, some laundry."_ You need to stop lying with your hands. 

"Understandable. Thanks for the stuff." He headed back to the door, you followed to see him out. "Oh, one more thing, before I forget." He turned back to you, his sockets were full of an emotion you couldn't place.

"I don'try to butt inta my neighbors lives, but next time you and ya husband have a fight, I sugg'st making sure all windows and doors 'er closed." With that he turned and left, the look of horror and shock as well as embarrassment were all over your face. You were so ashamed as you closed the door behind him, pressing your back to it and covering your face with a deep frown.

How much did he know about last night? 

More importantly, what was he going to do about it?


	7. Chapter 5 (G)

_Hello peice of shit house._ G glared at the old house he bought in the town just outside the city. It's been 6 years. He went and traveled around a bit after what happened with his soulmate.

Fuck, was she still here? 

He hadn't forgotten she lived here. He had paid off the house before moving and owned it now but he left, paid a few of his friends to clean it up through the years so it didn't get old and dusty. Alphys had said it was all clean. He watched the movers as they worked, told them he was gonna go grab a bite.

He walked through the town revising the mental map he had made when he first 'moved' here. A few things had changed, a few new buildings, a few buildings moved. Pretty much the same though. 

His mind trailed off to 6 years ago when he ran into his mate.

She was perfect.

Everything he wanted look wise. Couldn't go on her personality though sadly.

He regretted pushing her away like that. He was just so angry over Frisk and Papyrus and she paid the price for it. It wasn't her fault, it was his.

He knew that. 

If she was still here, he wanted to make it up to her.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

When he got back the movers had just finished putting the last few boxes in and were getting in the truck he passed the house next door taking in all the flowers that lined the place, even a few veggies, a girl was watering one of the plants when he turned his head back he saw it. That stupid line he forgot even existed, that one thing that connected him to his mate.

He looked at it, it was was coming from her and she seemed to have stiffened looking at it. He took quick, long strides up his porch and looked at her, she was... different. Still perfect but she seemed off. Something has happened over the 6 years he was gone. He blinked and noticed her staring at him when their eyes met his soul pulsed in joy but she quickly retreated inside. He watched her form leave with a frown before heading inside himself. 

The boxes were lined up along the walls and in the bottom rooms.

He started looking through them and organizing them to the rooms they were going to to go. 

He started with the bedroom, carrying boxes up he noticed a nice window that looked over to hers. He clicked his teeth a bit at the thought and peers into it and notices it's her bedroom. He couldn't help but smirk. So many horrible teenage fantasize resurface for him. He headed back down for the rest of the boxes when he came back and turned to leave again he caught the curtain being pulled, he couldn't help but smirk at that. He prayed to the stars above she wouldn't move the bedroom now that she knew what was on the other side of those curtains.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He did his best to avoid her finding and seeing him, he didn't want to overwhelm her so suddenly after 6 years. He checked out his backyard and sighed. Big enough for a small party, had a fence, needed painting though. But there was this horrible dirt patch empty of anything, it was unsightly. He wondered if his treasure would know any good flowers to put in.

_**Treasure.** _

Fuck he loved that name for her. He never found out her real one, and when she mentioned what her parents said, he took to the nickname.

She was a treasure, _his_ treasure.

He heard the screen door next door open and close, foot falls around the porch. He noted the time and went back inside to finish unpacking the kitchen.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

It was a routine now. A few days of living here he got it down, she wakes around 6-8, does whatever inside then at 11-12 she tends to her flowers for about an hour and heads inside, sometimes she will leave to the store. 

He scolded himself for becoming obsessed with her, but he couldn't help it. The porch wasn't as safe as one would think.

Someone could come up and just kidnap you in daylight, or ya know. Stab ya, shoot you, drag you back into the house for whatever the reason.

He'd be honest, it was tempting. Just a bit though.

The underground was a fucked up place and the way she swayed around as she watered the plants was begging for a ~~fuck.~~

G stopped himself there, he would never force his mate. It was just his past talking, he'd never bring them harm. But... the way her hips sway around, and he noticed when her ass jiggled in the pants she'd wear. Fuck he loved thich girls, so soft... plush to hold, warm.

And his fucking mate was perfect. Curves, thick, perfect skin from what he could see.

He bit back a groan and watched from the window a few more seconds before he caved. He needed to hear you speak, he had to hear you. He needed that sweet voice of yours in his head, he took a cig from the pack on the counter and walked out. He leaned on the wall by the door as the screen closed and he saw you flinch a bit, he smirked at the reaction.

You would be so perfect under him as he nipped and sucked along your flesh. 

You looked up and met his gaze before looking down and watering the flowers again. You really liked flowers.

He saw you nod, shit he must have said that out loud. 

Well might as well keep it up.

"Got any advice fer a 5 foot long dirt patch in the back of my house?" He puffed on his cig watching you from the corner of his socket. You seemed to be debating if you should bother with him.

He didn't blame you, he left you, he rejected you and left. Punishing you for something that wasn't even your fault. His soul dropped at the memory.

He saw you turn to him and lift up your hands and began to sign.

**What?**

 

_"You need flowers that rely heavily on sunlight,_

 

**Wait, stop!**

 

_something like Blanket Flowers, Shasta Daisies, Lambs Ear._

 

**Why didn't you speak!?**

 

_But you would still have to water them._

 

**Why weren't you talking to him!?**

 

_Plus you need something that will grow this season and regrow next, as well as a few other flowers for the next season till winter."_

 

**Where was your voice!?**

He blinked and read your hands trying to keep his cool "Alright, know where I could get some seeds then? I hate seeing that stupid dirt patch." He snuffed his cig out on his porch rail and turned fully to you.

He thought it was cute how you looked shocked that he knew sign language. Made him a bit proud. You asked him about knowing it and he just shrugged. "Friend of a friend is deaf. Learned it so the friend didn't have ta translate fer me." Resting his elbows on the rail looking at you.

"So, any place I can get those flowers you suggested?" His chin rests in his palm. You fidget for a moment then start to sign again.

_"The farmers market. They sell them, that is where I get mine all the time."_

"They have a farmers market here?" He raises a brow curious "I haven't seen it, could ya show me it sometime?"

The look he got was precious. You were so confused like what he just said was a puzzle you blinked a few times then nodded.

_"I am free tomorrow, around 3... would that work for you, sir?"_

**Sir?**

Right he never told you his name. "Name's G. And you?"

_"Nice to meet you G, I'm (Y/N)"_

"Likewise, see you tomorrow." He enters his house with a smirk.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

G awoke a bit more happy then he usually is. He chopped it up to the fact he would be hanging with his mate, get her all to himself. 

That and the wet dream he had about her last night. He was pissed she wasn't talking yesterday, he wanted to hear her voice so he could hear it in his dreams as he plowed her.

.

.

.

He totally wasn't addicted to her, he didn't even know her.

Yeah he was. 

He had her on her knees holding her by the hair and pounding her tight little heat with reckless abandon, the sounds she made were music to his ear holes. 

Fuck his magic was stiff. He sat up with a groan, his boxers were lit with red magic. He scooted to the edge of the bed going to get up but he knew this would last a while if he didn't get a handle (heh) on it.

Tugging his boxers down his cock sprung free, red and pulsing, he gripped it and started pumping. The flesh was like a solid jello, it gave a bit under his bony hands, he jerked it quickly, the click of bones grazing his stuff piercings along the underside of it were heard under his groans. He could feel his body start to sweat and soul pulse under his ministrations. 

He imagined you sucking him off like this, him at the end of the bed, you on your knees looking up at him with innocent doe eyes as his cock throbbed down your throat, the way his phalanges would dig into your locks as he guided himself down your throat, they sounds you'd make.

He starts moaning your name without meaning to, bucking into his hand before finally spilling over the edge with a cry of your name. He pumps a few more times and looks down to find that it was his hand, not your mouth. With a sigh he licked his hand clean and stood, fixing his boxers and heading into the bathroom for a shower.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He greeted you on the porch and followed you to the market. The conversation would linger and die down after a while, he got to know you though, that was all that mattered.

 _"This town is small, not much really. The farmers market, a few stores for clothes, a few brand stores, a park, a public pool, library... oh and we have an indoor ice skating rink... you picked a bad place to move for things to do."_ You had put your hands up near him so he could see you sign. 

He shrugs and takes a puff of his cig. "Didn't come here for entertainment." He confessed but thank the stars you didn't catch on to it.. 

Once in the market you gave him a tour of sorts while doing shopping, he stayed by your side debating if he should ask why you no longer talk, but he saved it for later. He'd find out, for now he just wanted to be with you. 

In the back he saw the animals and looked at the cows. 

He likes cows.

He found them interesting when he found a book as a child about farm animals the cow just looked more interesting than the rest. 

They are so adorable, but could kick your ass in a second with the right motivation.  He turned his head and saw you talking to someone old man with a few puppies for sell. He went back to watching the cows just as you walked up to him holding a hyper puppy licking your face, your smile forced his soul to melt at how fucking bright it was.

He hadn't seen you happy before, sure when you are attending to your flowers you have a little smile, but this, this was pure joy. He had to look away to collect himself before meeting your face again.

After that you two got ice cream, though it was a bit of a fight on your end, the dog kept trying to eat it. He chuckled at the sight as you paused outside the houses. 

Koi shot up and munched on the cone pulling away to chew, the face you made sent him into a pile of fits. He hadn't laughed so hard in years, you said your farewells as you marched into your house, he was still chuckling as he entered his.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He was out on the porch smoking when he heard it. 

This wasn't the first time either, he heard it the first night he moved in. 

The sounds from next door, things hitting the walls, soft cries of pain, screaming and insults.

It wasn't that hard to figure out what it was. 

He took a few puffs on his cig as he listened. Some chick just entered his mates house, she had a key so he assumed it was a roommate. But the moment he heard something hit the wall even he flinched, then screaming, then the crying and Koi barking.

Took everything in him not to go over there and murder someone again.

The barking stopped after a bit, the screen door was slammed open and the dog tossed harshly on the porch, the girl storms back in and slams it closed, he hears a click that it is locked and he snuffs his cig out walking over, the dog barked weakly, he gently scooped him up and walked back over to his house, the poor thing was shook. He must have gotten kicked.

Once inside he sets the puppy on the table and looks him over, his fur was ruffled, he pressed around to check for any broken bones or bruises, nothing thankfully. Just a bit of a sting from the kick, or hit. He pets him and carries him to bed. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He waits till the girl leaves and you are out on the porch once more before he leaves with Koi in his arms, little dude was chomping on a finger like last night didn't happen.

"I think this belongs ta ya." He spoke and frowned when you flinched. He wasn't that bitch from last night, Treasure.

You set the water can down and signed _"I forgot Andy is allergic to dogs."_

**Andy? That is a very generic guys name... wait.. guy... husband?**

You nod so he must have asked out loud again. He needs to stop doing that.

He sighed and asked if he could keep Koi. You agree and even offer to give him the things you had gotten for him yesterday.

He set the puppy back inside and jumped over the railing to yours landing and not even messing with any of the flowers. You lead him inside and he kept his snooping down. Trans husband who is an abusive ass. This was going to be a hard thing to deal with, but he has nothing but time now, and nothing but pure motivation to have you to himself. You handed him the bags of toys, bowls and treats as well as a bag of food and as he was leaving, he had to hint. 

He needed _you_ to know that _he knew_ about your situation.

"I don'try to butt inta my neighbors lives, but next time you and ya husband have a fight, I sugg'st making sure all windows and doors 'er closed." He left you with that, couldn't even turn to see your face but he was sure you were shocked and embarrassed.

He went home and set everything up for Koi, poor thing chowed down the moment he put the food down for him. He flopped on the couch and plotted how he was going to help you out of this.


	8. Chapter 6

 

He forgot the doggy bed!

Fuck!

You stared at the fluffy bed in the living room corner with malice. You'd have to give it to him... that means you'd have to see him, after what he just said!?

Fuck that. 

You went about cleaning the house and doing laundry. Tonight was date night, Andy got off work and made reservations at his favorite place, you were cleaning your outing clothes while gathering a few clothes from the bedroom to clean. Everytime you passed the curtains your soul thumped. 

He was there, you could feel it, he was in his room again.

But catching him... doing _that_ last time made you refuse to look through the curtain again. So you went about your business. 

Sitting down with some coffee to relax and staring at that damn bed,

You flicked on the tv and watched for a few. Within a few hours everything was done and you were dressed.

You went with a nice strapless dress that hugged your body, it pushed up your chest a bit and showed off your wide hips, it was the only dress you had for dates. You had a lacy garter belt on underneath clipping your stockings up, sadly though if the dress was ever lifted past your thighs people would see them spilling from the top of the stockings. Thankfully though the dress went to just above the knee so the stockings look like tights. You had a nice silver necklace on that fell past your chest, it had a heart and a few hoops along it, Andy got it for you on your first year anniversary of dating. 

Your hair was up in a tight bun showing off your bare neck and you had just enough makeup to cover any bruises from last night. You wore a few metal bracelets that clang together lightly when you moved your arm. All in all you thought you looked nice, placing your heels on completed the look, very light lipstick, Andy would be home in a few, maybe you should give G the dog bed before you forget...

~~Totally not going over to make him see you looking so good.~~

With a sigh you walked downstairs and to the bed, picking it up and hugging it to your chest and out the door, over to his and knocking loudly. A few moments and the door opened to G... a very shirtless G, and Koi barking in the background while running around.

"Hey." He looks down at you with a raised brow

You held the dog bed out for him, fighting the blush and desire to look him over while he is naked.

"Ooh," He took the bed, you felt his bones graze against your skin, they were so smooth and a small shiver ran up your spun as the thump in your chest pulsed quickly.

_"Sorry I forgot I got a bed too."_

He nodded in understanding, you watched as his sockets roamed over your body and you lost the fight to the blush, the way he was looking at you. It was intriguing, almost like he had a longing look for you. You wished.

"Got a date?" He raises a bone brow moving the bed to lean against the wall with his arms in his jean pockets. You nodded with a smile.

"Must be a fancy place, ya look great by the way." He looked you over again, his eyes didn't linger anywhere they shouldn't, but the way he was looking at you anyway made you feel way sexier than what you knew you were.

_"Kinda, they welcome monsters though, it is by the library, it's actually the only restaurant that side of town."_

He hummed with a nod about to say something but then you heard footfalls on your porch to the right looking over you were met with deep blue eyes staring at you. "Hey babe, gonna get ready then we'll go." Andy spoke then looked at G with a forced smile "Welcome to the town."

"Thanks, guess I'll let ya go, thanks for the dog bed." G spoke and nodded at Andy before backing into his house and gently closing the door.

The moment you lost sight on the skeleton you felt dread. 

Andy saw you talking to him.

He didn't have any real context to why you were here, he might not believe that you were giving him the dog bed.

"House, now." Were his only words as he slammed the door closed, you flinched and quickly fled the porch to go back to your house.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

It wasn't as bad as you thought, Andy had a good day at work so that lessen the punishment, he only bruised your wrist when he jerked you against the wall, hitting your head against it also caused a bit of a headache but basic pain pills helped with that, he had shouted profanities at you and insults.

You were currently sitting at the restaurant looking over the menus in silence. Andy had been quiet the whole time, it was a nice Italian place, Monster friendly so you liked it. Andy on the other hand, not to much. He wasn't racist against monsters, but he was put off by them and a bit uncomfortable.

He put his menu down and sipped his ice tea "I'm just going to go with a simple lasagna." He mumbled and looked around. The only table they had was a bit in the back and for four people, it was one of those nights were a bunch of couples would go out for dates so the place was a bit busy.

You folded your menu and decided to copy him like normal. He didn't like it to much when you got something else, especially if it was a bit more moneywise, you bit your lip at the memories of him body shaming you for ordering something that was $2 more than his meal. You had quickly changed your mind and ever since you copy what he gets, except for drinks, you will either get water or a cheap soda if they have it.

After the waitress takes your orders an refills your glasses you stare at the table in thought. 

Over the years, your marriage has drained. 

You knew everything that was wrong with it, but most of the things you can't change. 

Just as you travel down the darker path of your mind Andy hits the table gently in your view causing you to jump and look at him. He pointed behind you with a glare, you obey and turn to see what he was pointing at. 

You choked on a gasp, it was G, he was in his regular outfit and next to him was a human male about his height, just a bit shorter, he was in a green and yellow striped sweater with a black hoodie over it and some sort of heart locket that was a bright red with a gold chain. His hair was brown and a bit shaggy, sticking up in various places, from here you couldn't see what color his eyes were sadly, he was handsome for a human though. But still didn't compare to ~~G~~ -Andy! You mean Andy.

You look away as they talk to the host for the night. 

"Wonder what _he_ is doing here?" Andy scoffed, you only shrugged and looked back at the table.

"Oh shit he is being put over here." He spoke low as the host lead them through the maze of tables to yours.

"I'm sorry but is it ok if these two sit with you? You are the only table that has chairs." The hosts' tone was a bit upset over this, you looked up and nodded though you had no idea why, Andy kicked your leg under the table and sent a quick glare at you but it was to late, the host sat them down and gave them menus. G sat next to Andy and this new human was next to you, oddly enough he smelled like chocolate. 

"Sorry about this. Bonehead here forgot to reserve a table, even though I told him to." The human next to you spoke, his voice was smooth.

"Ya should've done it yerself then." G looked over the menu.

"Names Chara Ter Dreemurr, nice ta meet'cha." He held his hand out, you took it slowly, you were just digging your grave with Andy tonight, huh?

His hand was gentle, now that he was close you could see his eyes, a bright brown almost red color. 

"Nice to meet you." Andy spoke to him, you nodded in agreement with a smile. Though Andys' voice was strained.

"Just shut it and order already." G mumbled Chara looked at him with a sly face.

"Smiley trashbag is always so mean, I thought getting out of your new house would cheer you up, guess I was wrong." Chara shrugged and picked up his menu.

"I'm getting the spaghetti and shut it." G warned, but his tone seemed playful. His eyes met yours when he put his menu down you quickly asked if Chara read sign language and he nodded lightly, you beamed, happy you didn't have to bother G to translate for him.  

You and Chara talked after he ordered Ravioli, you learned he liked chocolate, he was skilled with knives. Though G cringed at that and Chara quickly changed the subject to your interests. You talking about your flowers but that was it, you liked to read too but you didn't have any new books, you were just rereading the few you had.

When your food arrived you and ate and had small conversations as you did, though Andy stayed out of it for the most part, he even got on his phone a few times, at least he was letting you talk with them, you were afraid he would pull you away and out of the building when they showed up. 

Once dinner was done Andy tried to get out of it but Chara noticed a few couples with cakes and insisted on treating you both to some, G agreed. Andy let out an audible sigh with a bit of an angry hiss but caved and agreed.

You had chocolate cake, you only ate half yours for reasons and gave the rest to Chara, it made him overly happy he chowed down with a wide smile causing you to giggled a bit. 

All four of you even walked back to your houses, the conversation went back to interests and work, Chara lived in the city and came to visit G for a few days, Andy was ahead of you three steaming in rage, they had ruined his evening and you knew you were screwed the moment you were home, you felt a hand graze yours and a piece of paper was placed into it, you looked down and tried your eyes up G was looking ahead but he had put the paper in your hand. You were going the question but Andy back tracked to you, took your hand and dragged you quickly into the house. "Nice meeting you two, bye. He unlocked the door quickly and trekked inside with you in tow, you waved bye to them before the door was closed behind you.


	9. Chapter 7

 

Andy dragged you by your already bruised wrist, the sting from the pain forced a small whimper from you, he had let you lock the door before he dragged you up the stairs to the bedroom. It would be a lie if you said you knew what he was planning, or if you said you weren't scared. 

Something told you he had planned this the moment he saw you talking with G on his porch after giving him the doggy bed. 

Your thoughts were interrupted when he tossed you to the bed, you landed on your side, the springs bounced under you, your eyes stare up at him with worry but he was on you in seconds, he pinned you down to the bed and forced his lips to yours with a snarl, he pinned your arms with one of his and tugged your dress down your body nearly ripping it in the process, your mind was a bit foggy trying to register what was happening.

You were _not_ in the mood. That much you knew.

You let out a soft whimper as Andy assaulted your neck in harsh bites and tugged your garterbelt and panties off and tossed them. 

He cupped your heat and stroked along the folds forcing a subtle gasp from you, he hadn't touched you in so long, your body has been waiting for his touch, but.. not like this.

You weren't in the mood, you just wanted to try and get some cuddles, watch some shitty movies but it was obvious those two things were not on his mind.

You weren't sure how long it lasted, but at one point you heard a rip and cold glass pressed against her chest as Andy took you from behind, you whimpered and cried out for him, tears in your eyes, you didn't want this. You loved his touch but this wasn't right, he slammed into you gripping your hips to the point they bruised, he pulled at your hair and forced you to look out the window you were pressed against into Gs' house, his curtains were pulled back but it was to dark for human eyes to see anything.

You shouted trying to push off the window but Andy pinned you, growling horrible things about having him see you like this, how you belonged to him and him alone, no rejected soulmate was to have you. You cried against the window, your vision blurry from the tears as you were forced against the glass till Andy was spent.

He pulled away and removed the strapon panting and sweaty he walked into the bathroom as you sank to the floor sobbing to yourself. 

Did he see?

Had he watched?

You felt used, you didn't find any pleasure in that. Between your legs was sticky from your numb orgasms you heard the water start for Andys' shower you stayed put till he was done and took your own, he had collapsed onto the bed on his stomach and was out cold when you had left the bathroom, you slowly crawled in with him and snuggled against him, he wrapped his arm around you on instinct  as he slept, you passed out into a dreamless sleep.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You packed up a bag for Andy, looking over everything making sure he had everything he needed and smiled with a nod, you zipped it up and picked it up carrying it to the door with the other bags.

Andy was leaving for a work meeting a few cities over, he would be gone for 2 weeks sadly. You didn't ask what it was about or why it would take so long, you just packed made a list of things he could do in the town, exploring wise and made a few snacks for the trip, he'd be on a plane for a few hours. He was fixing his belt when you walked out.

"Be back in 2 weeks baby." He kissed your cheek softly as he took the bag, you smiled and nodded as he grabbed the other bag and opened the door.

"You know the drill. Stay home other then going to the store and community shit, and no, no people over." He warned sternly though it came off playful, you nodded again and waved bye as he closed the door behind him.

The day was simple after that. a day past and you hadn't seen G, he didn't come out like normal when you watered your flowers either, it was a bit unnerving, had he seen you against the window and never wanted to see you again? You frowned at the thought that him seeing you naked and being taken by force by your husband had disgusted him, maybe he was going to move away again...

You were watering the ever growing tomatoes when you heard a plastic bag and the jingle of keys, you looked up at see G looking down at his key ring fumbling to get the right one out. "Hey." He mumbled as if seeing you look at him, you waved even though he couldn't see, you had a feeling he knew you greeted him back. 

"Stay there, please." He spoke again unlocking the door and entering.

You did as told, stayed and watered he came back out soon after. He leans against his porch rail with the flower packs you had gotten, he hadn't planted them yet, you wondered why.

"I need yer help plantin these. Tried doin it maself but... well youtube videos lack certain structions." He mumbled looking at the flowers then to you.

You nodded and set the watering can down wiping your hands on your messy jeans and reaching over the porch to see the packs, he leans forward and hands them to you. You look them over, they were the Shasta Daisies and Blanket Flowers you had gotten you point to his backyard asking to go over, he nods and moves back gesturing for you to come over.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You both were in his fenced backyard, Koi was barking happily chasing some bubbles G was blowing for him, you had just put in the seeds and were know watering them listening to G as he talked about anything, he brought up that he had a brother and was friends with the King and Queen of Monsters, he loved puns and was a science nerd, you didn't know where the personal stuff came from, it just clicked and he started and talk openly about it.

He didn't seem like he was the type to get into personal business, but you didn't mind.

You finished watering and put the can down moving to sit on your butt instead of crouching you looked at him as he pet Koi who had stopped chasing the bubbles and was now munching on his bony finger, you giggle softly at the sight. He looks at you and frowns a bit.

"Why don't you speak anymore?"

You stiffened at the question, you forgot you use to talk all the time, you glance at your lap and frown moving your hands to reply but you stop.

"Ya don't hafta talk if ya don't want to, just curious. You can still sign." He stopped you, you looked at him and blinked before looking away again.

How long had it been since you stopped talking?

4 years?

Roughly. 

Ddi you even remember how to talk?

God(s) what did your voice even sound like now?

 _"I stopped talking 4 years ago, Andy got drunk and said my voice was annoying, some other stuff happened and I guess I just stopped."_ You signed quickly, hoping he caught it.

He sighs and shifts in his spot "Imma be honest, I strongly dislike Andy." He confessed.

_"I had a feeling."_

"I won't apologize for it, we know what your marriage is. Why did you marry him?"

_"Why shouldn't I have? He loved me... at first. Then it just went downhill after we married. He loves me, in his own way, he loves me."_

"No he doesn't!" He shouts making you flinch and look at him shocked. He inhales sharply then looks at Koi. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell. He doesn't love you. Beatin yer wife is not love."

You flinched, you knew that, but it was how you kept your sanity.

 _"I know... but I have nothing else, the marriage is all I have. If I lose that I don't know what I will do, I'd be alone again."_ Your hands were slower then you meant to have them, you kept staring at your lap as you signed.

You didn't hear him get up, you hadn't heard Koi whine at the movement but you did feel him grab your cheeks, you flinched at the sudden touch and looked up at him about to move to question his motives but his teeth pressed against you, they gave just a bit into the kiss.

Your cheeks flushed and you could feel that, they were so warm compared to his cool bones. Your soul fluttered in joy, he moved his hands down your cheeks to your sides and pressed deeper into the kiss, closing your eyes you just focused on the feeling. 

You had no idea why he was kissing you, you didn't care. It felt so right. 

Your arms moved and wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as he gently pushed you down, your back pressed into the grass below, something rubbed at your lips on instinct you opened your mouth and it slithered in, it crackled along your tongue, you had to force down a giggle at the feeling. It was like pop rocks. It also had a very faint taste of cherries, but more candy like cherry flavored. 

He pulled away and you whined, not wanting the kiss to end, you kept your arms around him to keep him there, he looked down at you with lidded sockets, a very faint blush of red over his cheeks, you doubt you looked any different from him right now.

"Fuck that was better than I thought." He mumbled lowly, it was that cliche, like you and him were the only two in the world right now. 

But the moment was ruined as you realized you just kissed a man that wasn't your husband. With wide eyes you push him off, he gives and sits back on his knees as you sit up and scoot away a bit.

"No, no baby." He gently grabbed your wrist and stopped you from moving away like you wanted, he moved your chin to look up at him.

"Ya felt it, I know you did. It was right, ya don' feel that with Andy." He looked at you, eyes still lidded.

He was right, it felt _way_ better compared to Andy. You nod slowly not looking away from him. He smirked and pecked your lips again.

He pulled away rubbing your cheek with his thumb. "Let's make a deal."

You tilt your head, a bit intrigued and a bit worried.

"I want to show ya what it is like ta be with someone, who wants ya, 2 weeks of yer time to show you, if I don't change yer mind about Andy lovin you, I will leave ya alone, we will just be neighbors nothing more, nothing less, but," He rubbed your cheek again "if I change yer mind, you get a divorce when he returns, move in with me, and we start over."

He... divorce... 2 weeks with....

Did he just!?

"You can tell me tomorra if you want. We only have 2 weeks though, so kinda need to hurry dove." He pulled away fully but on instinct you gripped his wrist, the moment he looked at you, you nodded.

You wanted this, you wanted to see how far he'd go to try and change your mind. 

But in the back of your brain you knew what was going to happen.

You were about to have an affair. 


	10. Chapter 8

 

_[What were you thinking saying yes!?]_

You idiot!

You said yes to having an affair on your husband of 4 years! What the hell is wrong with you!?

You scrubbed at your flesh in the shower grumbling and whining. 

Your mind would linger on the kiss. It was.... honestly it was amazing. You didn't know skeleton teeth could meld like that and feel like that. It felt so right, even though he technically forced himself on you you couldn't find it in you to care. He was suppose to be yours, he ~~was~~ your mate... should be your mate. Course it felt right, that's how it was supposed to be. 

You might get addicted. Hell you might already be. 

Your body was so warm during it and you didn't want it to stop, you wanted to hold him to you and keep him there, why the hell did he kiss you!?

You sigh and rinse the soap from your flesh with a frown, he must want something, that is the only thing that makes sense.

Plus that deal, he won't go through with it. Course not.

But it was tempting. You always feed yourself lies that Andy loves you, but you know they are fake, what your marriage was, it was not love. You step out of the shower and wrap a towel around yourself heading into your room, it was late, you were alone. You dried off and dropped the towel crouching and gently sliding a floorboard up and off to show a shoe box beneath, you scoop it up and carry it to your bed.

This was your toy box. Opening it to reveal a few dildos and vibrators, you flushed a bit, you hadn't done this in so long. You grabbed the vibrant red toy. You had gotten it after you married Andy, he said it would be fun to get some toys so on your adventure through the toy store you had picked it up, admiring the shade, it matched your soulmates perfectly, Andy got it for you as well as the other toys you had. 

It was 7 inches and made of this jelly like solid material. The feeling was divine to you. You flushed at the thought and moved to the bed, on instinct you bent over it setting the toy down and fingering at your folds gasping at the feeling, just because you couldn't feel your own orgasms didn't mean you didn't like sex. You loved it, just got annoyed when you couldn't get off properly.

Your fingers trail down your body to your heat, you twitch at the feeling as they press in slowly, thumb rubbing at your little bud. Your legs buckle a bit and you lean forward on the bed some more as you finger yourself, your body was hot with need.

_**You had completely forgotten about the curtains being pulled back from your session with Andy.** _

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Day 1 of the affair.

You had G and Koi over for dinner, Koi would bark and run around happily skidding on the hardwood floors causing you to laugh at the sight, you and G had ordered take out both feeling lazy and not in the mood to cook, G called dibs on paying, though... he didn't tell you and you were so deep in the Sharknado movie you two had been watching when the food arrived, you forgot you had to pay once you got the food. The memory clicked when he walked back in with the bags of food and sat them down on the coffee table.

Your mouth agape and you looked at him in horror, you should have paid!

He simple waved it off as his treat and got the food out then grabbed plates.

You apologized so much he had to pat your head with a smirk, called you adorable and went to eating watching the movie once more. 

You both went back to mocking it, the smell of various asian foods roamed the air, and the pupper sitting on the floor giving pouty eyes made you smile, you tossed him some chicken to which he jumped up in joy and caught lowering to the ground to eat it.

This was nice, you were enjoying the company. Even if you weren't talking the much it was still nice.

Domestic even. Natural. 

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Day 2 of the affair.

 

You had done some shopping and G said he had a surprise for you when you had made it home from shopping he was on the porch, he greeted with a smile and walked over, taking your bags and even helping you put stuff away. When you had finished he pulled out two pieces of paper from his coat and handed one to you. 

You gingerly took it from him and read over it.

The date was for today, bold purple cursive lined the paper, you blinked and looked up at him in shock.

"Yep, planetarium tickets. Thought we could eat befer or afta we go, we got 20 mins befer the show so.. we should leave, 'less you don't wantta go."

These tickets are expensive, why did he....

_"You don't see this as a waste of money?"_

He blinked in confusion before frowning a bit, he rubbed your cheek softly with a thumb and looked you in the eye. 

That deep red iris bore into you.

"Nothing is a waste if it is, or evolves you." He stated with a tone of desire. 

You felt your cheeks flush at his words, a shiver running up your spine too. 

He leans down slowly and pecks your lips, before you can really react he is back to his old posture, hands in his pockets and a bored smirk of sorts on his face. "Going, or no?" He asked.

You thought it over before nodding.

_"Just need to get ready."_

He smiled and moved to sit on the couch to wait for you to get dressed. You quickly make your way upstairs fighting down the blush. 

Was this an actual date? Or just a hang out?

What were you even going to wear!?

Rummaging through your closet quickly and grabbing what was clean, you were quick to strip and put on a fresh pair of panties and a nice bra, then a short sleeved sweater with no shoulders, it showed off your bra straps but that didn't bug you. Pulling up black tights and socks, then your shoes. You did your hair up in a bun and went back down stairs to the waiting monsters.

Date or no, you were determined to have fun.


	11. Chapter 9

 

You bounced on the balls of your feet in excitement. The planetarium was so big, 2 floors, the bottom had a cafe and waiting room as well as a small space exhibit, the walls had stars and galaxies and some planet shaped lights on the ceiling you looked around happily, this is a first for you. You're eyes shined in joy of being out of the house and doing something different. 

G watched as you took it all in, though honestly he was in the same state when he came here to get the tickets. He couldn't help but chuckle at you. You seemed so overjoyed with everything... maybe you found space as interesting as he did. 

He'd love to find out. 

"We still got 12 minutes befer the show, wanna grab a quick bite ta eat?" He walked up to you, you looked at him then shrugged.

_"If you want."_

He hums in thought "Actually, I gotta place in mind, we can go afta the show, for now, how 'bout we look around." He gently took your hand and led you around.

You looked at all the exhibits, the milky way, various constellations, even some planets a few light years away that humans may be able to go to, even some that had the same atmosphere as earth and may be able to be populated in the future. The moment his grip loosened on your hand, like a child you ran over to the Neptune display, your favorite planet in the solar system. 

You loved the shade of blue. So many people in school loved Saturn, or Jupiter, hell some loved Pluto because it was the odd one out, but you loved Neptune, plus it was your favorite Roman god of the sea.

The display had facts about the planet and so many pictures. 

G walked up behind you with a smirk "Your inner nerd is showin doll." He whispered into your ear with a husky tone.

Your body stiffened and you flushed, he has to know what his voice does to you, or he is just being mean.

You nod and step away from the display case and look at him, his sockets held an emotion you couldn't place, he nods the the second floor "Shows 'bout to start, should head up and grab our seats." He turns and heads to the stairs, you quickly follow behind him.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The theater was a circle, there were 8 levels for seating around the projector you two were placed in the 5th row, slowly people filed in, the place would fit about 200-400 people. You talked about normal things as people took their seats.

"So you really are a nerd." He smirks at you and you flush.

_"Not my fault, I kept to myself a lot during school, I liked being alone for the most part, I only made a few friends in high school and kept very few after graduating. I focused on studies."_

"Guess we got that in common then... loners. To an extent." He shrugged.

_"You're a loner too?"_

"Yep, though my reasons vary from yours... I'll tell ya some day." 

Just as you were about to reply the lights dimmed, the show started.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The show was amazing, so  many stars and stories, you and G left with nothing but positivity around you two. He nerded out over the whole thing as you walked off to go grab some dinner. 

"I still can't believe she tripped over the fucking wires! Ha the poor thing." he snickered as you shook your head.

_"At least try to feel some remorse for her, I am sure she was embarrassed."_

"I know, I know but... haha I can't help it." He kept laughing. "I-It's mainly her face I can't get outta mah head." He chuckled again and rubbed his neck.

 _"Are you a sadist?"_ You questioned with a raised brow.

"What kinda question's that? Why would you ask such a thing?" His tone was playful as he looked down at you with fake hurt.

_"You are to happy about someone tripping, you get off to others humiliation?"_

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't. Wanna find out?" He smirks down at you.

[Yes]

 _"Where are we going to eat anyway?"_ You try to change the conversation, to which he chuckles. You have a feeling he caught on to your plan but he let it go.

"A place I enjoy, it's in the city though." 

_"The city?"_

"Yep, I know a shortcut, but you have to trust me." He looked down at you again holding out his arm fro you. You were a bit hesitant but take his hand anyway.

You could feel the ridges of his phalanges, between the ridges was smooth, cold. You liked the feeling though.

"Close your eyes, you might get sick otherwise." He warned, you tilt your head curiously but nod and close your eyes.

You feel him pull you to him and then there is a sudden feeling of you falling, you pressed your face into what you assume is his chest as you fall, in a second he takes a few steps with you and pats your hips gently "You can open them now."

Doing as you are told, your eyes meet a bright red neon sign, and a bar, the lights of the city around you, and the chatting and walking of people.

How did he...?

"Told ya I know a shortcut." He chuckles and leads you into the building.

You were flooded with warmth, mostly monsters and a few humans. He walks up to the bar counter and sits on a stool, you sit next to him and look around. He waves the bartender down and puts his arms on the counter.

You heard crackling of fire in front of you, lifting your head to look up you are met with a walking fire!

He was in a black vest, white button up and tie, he had glasses too, though you had no idea how exactly, he had no ears to hold them up. His flames were bright but seemed... calm. He walked up to G and nodded.

"Hey Grillbz. Long time." He greets with his lazy grin.

"Indeed, usual to drink?" The elementals voice crackles, it was smooth too.

"Yep, and a burg as well. Oh also, meet my friend," He turns to you "Grillby meet (Y/N), (Y/N) meet Grillby. An old friend of mine from the underground."

You look up at him with a shy smile and wave.

"(Y/N)... oh, yes. Your soulmate. He will deny this, but he wouldn't shut up about you for the first 4 months of finding you." He held out his hand to you.

"I did not!" G denied.

"Told you." You giggled softly and took his hand, though it was more on instinct, shaking fire is an experience, it was warm but didn't burn.

"What would you like to eat and drink dear?" He pulled his hand away as G sputtered complaints over the last remark.

Did Grillby know sign language? 

_"Fries please, and whiskey."_

He looked at G for translation. "Lady wants fries and whiskey, please." He grumbled still pissy over the confession. The fire man nods and heads to the back.

You look over at G smug.

"Don't you dare, I know what you're thinking." He warned with a glare.

It caused you to giggle. _"It is actually flattering, I thought you hated me from the moment you saw me... so... knowing you wouldn't shut up about, it makes me happy... though... maybe it wasn't all good things..."_

"Don't ask me to repeat it.... I don't think I remember it all." He looked at the counter with what seemed like a shy blush.

"He said and I quote. 'She is perfect, everything I want in a mate, her height does things to my kink, she has amazing passionate eyes, her voice is like a fucking angels, her skin looks so soft... I swear she is going to be the end of me I don't deserve her for a mate. She is like a treasure I need to protect and keep safe.'" Grillby placed your drinks down.

"Grillby god damn it!" He growled out.

"She had to know, otherwise she never would." He shrugged.

"I can't trust ya with anythin man!" 

You giggle at the two as they bickered back and forth. Eventually Grillby went back to grab your food.

"I have no secrets no more." G rubbed his skull with a groan.

You pat his shoulder gently with a snicker.

"Forget he eva said that, kay?" He looked at you only for you to shake your head no.

_"He is just teasing."_

"I know but still!" He grumbled as Grillby came back with the food and walked off again to take care of other customers.

The fries were just the right salty and had perfect crunch. G drank his ketchup like a weirdo while he was munching on his burger you snuck the ketchup away to use it for your fires. You thought you were so sneaky, but alas. The moment you tipped the bottle up the cap fell off and G snorted before covering his mouth and laughing.

"I thought it got old, but nope. It just got better!" He cackles as you stare at your ruined ketchup soaked fries. You set the bottle back down by him and grabbed a ketchup gooped fry and tossed it into your mouth. Not to bad, but the fry needs to lay off the ketchup.

"Well shit, ya got me there. Most people hit me, or bitch." He smirked as you popped another fry in your mouth.

_"I'd feel bad if I just left it after ordering, besides ketchup isn't that bad."_

"Shit you just proved your my soulmate." He rubbed down his skull.

_"I thought we knew this?"_

"We did, just..." He groans "I don't know how to explain it." He finished his burger as you held back your laughter.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

On your way home it had gotten colder, you were pressed into his side as he had his arm around you, he talked, you signed, jokes and puns were said just as you made it home.

That is when you realized you didn't want the night to end.

You stayed at the door staring at it, "Let me guess, want me to spend the night?" He snickered as if reading your mind, you puffed your cheeks but nodded.

"Alright, just let me go grab some stuff, and Koi. Go ahead and change doll, be back in a few." He kissed your temple and headed over to his house while you opened the door to yours.

You were a grown women about to have a sleepover with the man you are having an affair with.

How fucked up are you?


	12. Chapter 10

 

 

This was comfy.

This was right.

Snuggled into his side, feet on the coffee table comfy in your fluffy pj bottoms and big T eating ice cream watching rom-coms.

So cheesy and right.

He had one arm over your shoulder as the other rested on the arm of the couch, Koi was napping on his dog bed in the corner, it was so nice.

You set the empty bowl on the coffee table and snuggled back into his side, he would comment here and there about certain things, as you would sign your own comment back till it was near midnight. You two cleaned up and joked, bumping hips playfully as you cleaned the dishes, some late soap opera was playing.

"Ya make the perfect lil housewife." He dried th plate you handed to him, you looked up at him with a confused head tilt which caused him to snicker.

"Ya cook, clean, ya have a lil garden ya care fer, yer kind regardless of havin an asshole of a husband and you help the community." He lists off and sets the dish in the drainer to dry better.

_"Is... this a compliment?"_

He nods "Hell yeah it is. Yer a cute lil housewife." He bends down more to your level as you dry your hands "Kinda fulfilling one of mah fantasies too." He whispered as blush took claim over your cheeks.

F-Fantasy?

You turned to him in question and he smirked, he moved so he had you pinned against the sink counter, arms on either side of you resting along it's top, bodies close as he looked down at you with that desire from before.

"Had a nice little dream one time a comin home to mah little wifey and screwin her brains out on a counter, the table, heh, even bent over the couch then hike her up a wall and fuck her sa'more."

Your leg shook at the thought of all that. Andy never did something so.. spontaneous, Your sex life was chained into the bedroom and stayed there, but... to be pounded everywhere in the house, oh stars. 

Before you could really react you felt that familiar sensation of bone on skin, you instantly pressed into the kiss, tiny hands gripping at his sweater as his hands found purchase on your hips, he let out a possessive growl that did not help the throb in your core go down.

Oh fuck did you just whimper at it!?

You hoped he didn't hear you.

But his hands tighten on your hips suggest he did.

With a soft squeak you were lifted by your very ass and set on the counter, his hips met yours as your legs wrapped around his, you were so small compared to him, height wise anyway. His teeth pressed into your mouth more as you felt his tongue sweep across asking for entrance.

With a mewl you opened up for him, his tongue slides in to play with yours, beckoning it to play as he scoops you up by your ass once more and carrying you off, your back hits the wall a few times as he pauses to give your mouth more attention.

Your bodies press and grind against each other as he moves you to the bed room, a few moments after the door is kicked open you are dropped onto the bed with a soft cry of shook looking up at the monster before you, he chuckled looking down at you.

"Ain't that a sight." He bends down and starts crawling up the bed to you, hoving over you, hands pinning your wrists gently. His head finds it place in the crook of your neck with a soft purr like noise as your legs wrap around his waist ones more.

"Good girl, I don't even need to tell you what to do." He coos and licks over your pulse.

_[Should you be doing this?]_

_[It was wrong, but... he was...]_

_[If you said no, or stop would he?]_

He pulls away to look at you, his sockets held an emotion you hadn't seen in anyone when they look at you.

Andy had it when you had your first date, you assumed it was love, but... lust was behind his look too.

"Tell me to stop." He spoke with a low tone, you tilted your head confused.

_[Why the hell would you tell him that?]_

"I just... I need ta know I am dreaming, I mean, I don't want this to be but... I feel like it is." His grip on your wrist tighten a bit, but it doesn't hurt.

He looked a bit broken now, did he... really want to be here with you, at this moment.

You couldn't fight back the soft gasp at the thought.

He pulls away from you and rubs down his face with a groan.

"It's not a dream." His form stiffened as he slowly looked back at you in shock.

Your voice was low, and raspy from not being used in so long, it also had a soft tone to it under the shake.

"It's not a dream, I don't want you... to stop." You sat up slowly looking at him.

"Holy shit.." He blinked at the sound of your voice, he was bewildered.

You reach forward and take his hands in yours and look him in the socket "I want to be with you, I enjoy our time together...your not dreaming, and even if... you were, I wouldn't want you to wake up, I don't want you to leave me."

He was startled at the sound alone. 

How many nights did he go wishing you speak again?

"Though... I don't want to move fast, but I did like the kiss, a-and what you said earlier... about how..." You flush at the thought "How you wanted to... ya know... with your wife everywhere in the house, i-it sounded fun."

He blinked a minute before smirking "Oh? Somethin ya'd be inta?"

You nod slowly and look at his hands as you held them.

"We can try it sometime then." He moved a hand and pet your head gently "But, I want ta get back ta what we started, a nice, fun..." He leaned down "Make out." With that he pushed you back into the bed as he kissed you heavily, once again back between your legs.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_-; don't adult... it's a trap. So unless you are rich and can afford to be an adult, I suggest you stay a kid. I do this to save you from stress and your god save you if you have depression or prone to anxiety and panic attacks easily before high fucking heaven you are going to be numb with nothing but those things if you adult! I wish you well in adulthood my dears, winter is coming, and it is horrid.


	13. Chapter 11 (G)

Koi trotted around his new home checking it out, G never saw himself as one to own a dog. 

That was very odd, a skeleton owning a dog as a pet, that was a very strange combo. But he smiled watching the pup walk around then bark at a pillow that fell from the couch in fright. 

With a chuckle he filled a bowl with water and set it down by the counter out of the way in the kitchen, filling the other with dog food for the pup as he searched the house. 

He leans against the counter in thought before kicking off it and heading up stairs to change. Maybe take a shower.

He had just gotten his shirt off when he heard a knock at the door and Koi bark, with a sigh he headed back down stairs forgoing his shirt, he figured it was Chara.

Opening the door to reveal his tiny Treasure standing there with a dog bed in hand he blinked before smirking,he saw your eyes checking him out, he was a skeleton, not much to see when shirtless, but they way your face lit up was enough to make him think otherwise. 

"Hey."

You instantly held the bed out to him, he could tell you were fighting a blush.

After a few minutes of talking your husband had showed up and stole you away with an angry look.

He was a bit nervous for you, deciding on checking in on you during dinner. Chara wouldn't mind.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He was certain he pissed Andy off by showing up. 

He honestly didn't care, he sat and watched you sign as you chatted with Chara, both having a nice time, but the negative aura radiating off of Andy was nearly to much to handle, but he put up with it because she was here. 

He enjoyed that smile his treasure had, even if it was directed at another male at the moment. But he let it go since Chara was gay as sin itself. 

He kept up with the convo but never really talked much. He figured you didn't have many friends, Andy seemed to manipulate everything about your life now, maybe you were friends with his, but honestly was that worth a relationship, they probably keep tabs on you and report back to Andy anyway.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

On the way home you two were still talking, but as you got closer to the houses, Chara took to talking to Andy so G had time with you before you have to split. He slipped in a note for you to read later into your hand just as Andy spun around and took your empty hand and rushed you to your house.

He and Chara went to his house for the night, oddly both exhausted from Andys' negativity drained them both. He bids Chara a goodnight and heads up to his room.

Upon entering he noticed that the moon was shining into his room, he went to pull them closed when he spotted.

It made his marrow boil, he hadn't meant to look but it was instinct at this point.

Looking over at his mates window and seeing the curtains pulled back or not.

But what he say...

It just pissed him off to no end, he didn't think he could hate a human so much.

He watched as you were pressed against your window, fully naked for anyone who could see in the dark to see.

He watched as your husband violated you, and from the tears in your eyes and they way your expressions moved, it was not consensual either.

He let out a low growl at the sight, trying to pry his eyes off but he couldn't. On instinct he just found you so attractive, they way your body looked, he just wished he was the one buried deep inside you and you were crying out for him, and the expressions you made were more on the pleasure he would give you.

But he wasn't the one behind you.

He wasn't the one fucking you against a window.

He watched as Andy pulled out and left you to sink to the ground, who the fuck does he think he is!?

He felt another growl leave as he saw you get up to hopefully wash up and sleep. He saw you go to bed and he to retired for the night, though it took him longer to go to bed then he would have liked.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The next day he stayed in.

It wasn't that he couldn't look at you, no, he wanted to.

He wanted to see you and make sure you were okay, it was the fact he had no idea what he would do to Andy if he sees him that kept him in.

So by choice, he had to stay in for a while till his magic ebbed off so Andy would be safe.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

The next day he saw you, he had just gotten home from shopping. He told you to stay put and he went inside, grabbed the seeds he had gotten with you that one day at the market and inhaled to calm himself.

This had to work....

He didn't want this to get away from him, he wanted to be with you.

Make up for what he did. 

With the packs in hand he walked out watching you water your plants.

"I need yer help plantin these. Tried doin it maself but... well youtube videos lack certain structions." He watched you look up at him a bit confused but soon relaxed and nodded.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

He couldn't  believe he did that..

Actually he could.

Kissing you was like a drop of water during a drought that he desperately needed.

Your lips were so soft, they way your body pressed into his, when you pressed back against him he nearly lost it.

He was so close to ripping off your clothes and just ravishing you. But he knew better than to do that, especially after what you went through with Andy.

He'd take his time for as long as he can, he made the deal, he wanted to show you what a real, caring relationship was, he wanted you to feel needed and loved. If he showed you, you'd leave Andy for him, least he hoped.

He had it planned for the 2 weeks he'd have you, everything was set all he needed was for you to consent to his date plans and small advances for cuddles and kisses.

He'd win you back and take you from Andy.

He couldn't afford to lose.


	14. Chapter 12

 

You couldn't help but laugh at the skeleton in front of you, he had taken you out for coffee to a nice cafe in town, but now he was just being stupid.

Stupid and sweet.

He was currently seated in front of you in your booth fanning his face, red tears leaking down his cheeks, tongue out and wiggled in discomfort.

He had just had a Carolina Pepper, tears leaking from his eyes, tongue swollen from the heat and even seemed to pulse. You tried to calm you laughs as you poured him some milk and slid him the mug which he chugged down instantly, only to make you pour more and complain that the milk was not helping.

You pour till the jug was empty and you had to order another, and another. Till you were 5 jugs in and he finally calmed down enough to pant against the table.

"Why'd I let ya tal'me into eatin that shit!?" He pants causing you to roll your eyes with a giggle.

"Cause you said you could handle anything. You obviously can't Mister. The Skeleton." You snark cleaning off some milk spills he had made as he chugged the liquid. 

"I am getting you back, Treasure. Don't think I won't." He warns resting his chin on the table to look at you, you hear the bell ring above the cafe door but make no means to turn to see who it was. You just stare at the skeleton before you with a raised brow.

"Oh? And what would my punishment be?~" You coo playfully.

"I'm working on it... my brain is fried at the moment."

This caused you to giggle once more "You don't have one."

"Don't make me hurt you." He warns playfully, just as you were about to retort someone plops down in the booth with you. "I swear if I work the street one more time Imma cry a fucking river and send all ya fuckers sailing."

You knew that voice. "Leon, I swear if you keep swearing, Imma hit you, and get you running." You warn with out hesitation, the man gasps and looks at you in shock "Baby you're talking again!?" He squeals in delight hugging you tight.

"It has been to long since you talked baby!" He claims as you groan.

Leon was a friend to Andy, he was dating Andys' sister, he had the skin of black coffee, and a curly fro, light muscle tone, unless he hugged you, you couldn't tell he taps his chest, he was a drama queen in all honesty. 

"I am meeting Drew and Claira here in a few, can they join you!?" He pulls you away to look you over, completely oblivious to the monster in front of you.

"O-Oh I'm not sure I-I sorta...." You trail off as G throws an arm over your shoulder and pull you to him, he had scooted over to you the moment Leon joined the booth.

"It's fine doll, they can join." He shrugs, the fact he was part of your affair was suppose to be under the radar, but he just blew that out of the water.

"Oh! Hello!" Leon greets him "(Y/N), who's this gorgeous monster?" He looks at you with a raised brow.

"Name's G sweetness. Nice ta meet ya." He holds out his hand, which Leon takes and shakes "Hello, I'm Leon. Friend to this one, though I am more like a father." He waves his other hand. "Now, you two on a date?" He wiggles a brow only for you to sputter in fear.

"N-No! Just hanging. He is my neighbor. I-I was showing him around town, y-yeah! He's new so I was giving him a tour!" You stutter. 

_**[Yep that is my lie and I am sticking to it]** _

"Aww what a shame," He pouts. "He would have been perfect to cheat on with." He sighs and rests his elbow on the table, chin in palm.

"Oh?" It was Gs' turn to raise a brow "Why do you want her to cheat on her beloved husband?"

Leon looks him over then hums "I just don't... like that fact they are together." He waves again. G leans forward a bit more in thought looking him over then sitting back with a smirk. "Ya know he hits'er, don'cha?" You stiffen at the thought.

Leon had been friends long before you came into Andys' life, they had gone to the same middle and high school then caught back up after college.

"Oh so you know?" His tone was a bit cold at the fact.

You shutter, shame coils around you at the fact he knew, how long has he known?

"I've known for years. I was drunk the first night he ever laid his hands on her, course I didn't know what it was at first till the next morning, but I knew once I came to what I heard." Leon lays his arm over the back of the booth watching the windows for the others.

"And you did nothing because?" G asked, a bit of annoyance in his tone.

"Can't help if they don't want it." You knew that was a jab at you and you shrunk in on yourself a bit at that.

It wasn't that you didn't want help... you just felt it would be a waste. At the time, G didn't want you. He had made that very clear when he up and left the town, and Andy.. he was there when you were on you own not sure what to do. Freshly rejected by your mate, Andy was there for you. 

You felt he was all you had, and you had o cling to him and do everything to keep him.

The two talked as you kept to your sulking.

The cafe bell rings once more and Leon sits up and waves. "Claira, Drew! Over here you two cuties!" He waves as the other two walk over. 

You sank into your booth seat more. You were not looking forward to these two, you loved them.

But you felt they might not like what you are doing to Andy.

You would have to wait and see.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lort this was sitting in editing for DAYS. I am so sorry. Adult hood is a lie stay a child!


	15. Chapter 13

 

 

 

It didn't go to bad. 

Claire and Drew talked with G nonstop, like they were testing them making sure he was worthy of you or something. He didn't let them bug him to much though. He played along, answered all their questions and played it cool, though.

You might have lost it when you put his arm around you and flirted like you were water and he was a thirsty monster... though in certain terms he was.

They found it cute and gushed over it. Though your face was a bright red and you hid away in his jacket fluff.

By the end of the hang out, it was dark, the cafe was empty and you all got kindly kicked out, G and you wished your friends a good night and headed home.

After that they kept tabs on you two. Sometimes you'd be out on a date and they would be following you, or randomly show up at the same place you had a date. They didn't stay to long, just long enough to see how you're doing. 

It was the last week of Andys' trip. He would be home on Saturday. 

You were not looking forward to it.

You knew you end up getting a divorce, you had fallen for the skeleton.

It wasn't the divorce itself, it was what you knew was going to happen, you were going to be yelled at, beaten, maybe to near death.

But you knew it. 

You hadn't forgotten it, it was always in the back of your mind.

But now was sadly not the time.

Now you had to focus on the skeleton between your legs, not the way he wants you are sure. You were in his back yard, propped up against a nice beach chair, he was laying on the rest of it on his ribs, arms around your sides, cupping the small of your back and his head pressed into your stomach as he snored away. Your hands rubbed at his skull as he slept, you watched the much bigger Koi playing with a toy tossing it about, he wasn't to big, still not full grown, but he had a nice size to him, he almost came to your knee now, almost. 

He trotted about tossing the toy and chewing it, you smiled at that. 

You hear a whine and look down to see the monster stir awake blinking his sockets a bit before nuzzling back into your plush stomach, tightening his arms around you.

"Sleep well?" You ask softly so your voice doesn't startle him, he nods with a hum and cuddles deeper into you.

"Good. It is getting late, we should go in." You look over to see Koi had flopped down and was licking his paws then the toy.

G nods again but makes no move to get up, he mumbles something into your belly you couldn't make out "What was that dear?"

"M'said I'd rather be in you." He yawns out, you felt your cheeks heat up then you gently smack him upside the head.

"G!" You squeak out as he chuckles. "Aww ya know how ta scream my name already and I haven'don nothin."He looks up at you with a smirk.

"Ok Off!" You shift and try to shove him off you but he just grabs at you more with a whine "Awww baby nu! Yer so comfy!"

You let out a grumble to which he whines once more.

"Baby no I'behave!" He hugs you tighter "... even though it's fuckin hard! So soft!" He complains.

"Unlike you I hope." You sigh and leave the monster be, he lets out a husky chuckle and snuggles against your plush body once more.

"I have no idea why Andy would treat this wrong...." He mumbles, you feel him rub down your sides to your hips and nuzzle his head into you stomach with sort of a purr like sound. 

You frown when he mentions your husband.  You hadn't talked about Andy since you started the affair. It was all surreal to you, when you had married him, you were deeply in love... but after the marriage things just, crumbled. He started working, then it slowly stressed him out and he started drinking a bit, normally brought home the boxes of booze then he started just staying at bars. 

It slowly turned into him stumbling home drunk about 2 years into it, you tried telling hi maybe he should find another job, one less stressful, he bitched that you should get one. You hadn't had one since the wedding, he didn't want you to, then when you started looking he bitched about you looking like what he said he never said at all.

In the end you just suffered through him coming home so drunk he could barely make it to the bedroom for you to dress him for bed. 

_Then it grew violent._

The first hit you never saw coming.

He had come home both drunk and pissed about work, which was odd, normally it was just drunk and in a bit of a huff, he called your name, you had been laying on the couch half asleep from waiting up for him. Walking over to him he pulled you to him for a kiss but you refused.

He got mad about your refusal and when you went to explain you didn't like the smell of his mouth and didn't want to kiss.

**_Smack._ **

You were on the ground quick after that, in pain, cradling your cheek registering what had happened. 

Staring up at your husband in shock as tears weld up in your eyes from the sting of your cheek. 

He didn't even acknowledge what he did, just stumbled up the stairs on his own, tripping a few times as yous sobbed to yourself, trying to figure out what you did wrong. 

_~~Trying to figure out how to fix your mistake.~~ _

But G wasn't like that. 

He treated you like a human, and actually person with feelings and did what he could to make sure he didn't hurt you.

He;s made up for what he said the day you met him, though he doesn't think that. You pet his skull softly not realizing he is looking at you trying to figure out what is on your mind. 

You sigh once more and frown at the memories.

Why is it now that your head picks to ask why you put up with Andy for so long?

~~_Cause you knew no one would want you._ ~~

Shaking your head once more G snapped his fingers catching your attention, he gives you a worried look before moving away from you, you stop yourself from trying to pull him back. 

"You ok doll? Seem'ta be starin off there a sec." He moves and sits next to you instead.

"I was...." You voice trails off a moment "..thinking of Andy." Confess.

"Shit, thinkin of another man, what ta do to distract ya?" He chuckles and throws his arm around your shoulder. He doesn't ask why, he doesn't even seem made about you thinking about your husband. He just tilts your head up and kisses you softly, you melt into it. Finally happy with a kiss.


	16. Chapter 14

 

Your bodies grind against each other, soft mews and whimper pass your lips as you feel him rub at your clothed folds, hands digging into your hips, digging into your jeans as phantasmal hands tug at your button up blouse. 

Your legs wrap around his hips, arms around his neck as you hold him to you. His tongue slides past your bruised lips and with a groan he rubs at your own wet appendage to play with his. A soft mewl leaves your lips once more as the buttons become undone and the sleeves tugged from your shoulders and left under you to lay there as the hands knead at your bra covered chest, you arch against the hands, they were cold, and felt like hard jelly that cave under enough pressure. 

The hands squeeze your chest and rub, before moving under the bra and tugging at your hardened nipples.  

You pull away to catch your breath, chest heaving, your eyes though lidded look at the monster above you as he takes in your flesh. 

It had faint scars from abuse, his hands rub against it looking it over before he leans down and kisses up your stomach to your chest, lifting the bra up to free your chest. He growls at the sight, it nearly causes you to cover yourself but you knew he would pin you down if he needed.

He wanted to see you.

See all of you.

No hiding.

G kissed around your chest before taking a nipple into his mouth and rolling it between his teeth.

Your body twitches and jerks at the pleasure, you hadn't felt like this in so long. Your fingers dig into the sheets below you as you pant out his name. He keeps grinding against you as he sucks and kneads your chest. He watches your expression like it is the best thing to see. 

Face flushed, body heaving and twitching under his ministrations. He was addicted to it, that much he knew. 

He pulls away to remove your bra completely as the phantom hands move to your belt and undo it from the loops and move to the zipper. The second the bra is off he tosses it and pulls away fully, your legs dangle off his hip bones a bit as you watch him. 

Fuck he loved the ways your eyes were clouded over for him, watching his every move. He uses his hands to remove your shoes and socks as the phantom hands undo the zipper and shimmy the jeans down your legs with his own help. 

You whimper a bit realizing he was going to see you fully naked again, the only difference was he was the reason and not Andy.

His bony fingers trail up your legs slowly, his pinprick roams over your body as his hand trails past your thigh, over to your hip and slides into the waistband of your black panties, you squeak at that, he smirks and gave a slight tug before slowly pulling them down, her nails dig at the thin sheet below fighting the urge to cover up.

He tugs them down your legs slowly, almost teasing you before removing them and tossing them to the floor. His hands go back to trailing up the underside of your legs and thighs and spreads them slowly, he watched for any sign of tension. He had told you earlier that you can tell him to stop and he would. 

_But you reeally didn't want him to stop._

He spreads your legs and takes you in.

Thank stars you fucking shaved down south or you would be even more red in the face. He smirks, a finger rubs just near your heat and you flinch at the touch, the air was cold but your body was heating up quickly. 

"Damn doll, this was worth tha wait." He groans looking you over, the hand that was rubbing just near your core moved, pulling at the outer folds of your pussy and your legs spread a bit wider on instinct his fingers rub at the outer folds before his thumb moves to your clit and presses down, you arch with a gasp.

"Tha's right Treasure, I wanna hear ya." He coos and shoves a finger into you.

He watched you whimper and moan around his fingers, literally soaking him to the bone, he was sure to edge you on a bit before letting you spill over, crying his name like it is the only thing you know.

He wanted more though, leaning down he sucked on your clit.

It caused you to buck against him, overstimulated but not spent you rock against his tongue, walls twitching around the wet appendage, he groans in reply, teeth grazing at your clit as he shoves it farther into you.

Your body twitches from the pleasure, moans spill from your lips nonstop, chanting his name a panting mess. He pins your hips down when they start to move to quick for him to stay in place, your legs wrap around him tightly.

His tongue felt odd, it wasn't exactly human, it had an odd pop sensation from his magic that stimulated you further, and it was cold, but not overly cold to the point it freezes and makes you uncomfortable.

You arch right off the bed with a shaky gasp, walls spasming around his tongue. He groans and laps at your folds, pulling away with just a small string of saliva connected you two. He smirks and rubs your thigh softly. 

"Damn darlin," He snickers and pulls away removing his jacket and dropping it to the floor. You pant and grip at the pillow below your head, you could feel how hot your face was. 

"Know how long'I wanted to do this?" He purrs removing his turtleneck and dropping it next moving to his jeans never once looking away from you. You didn't trust your voice you just whined in reply causing him to snicker again.

"Aw Treasure, did I get you going so bad you forgot how to talk?" He hovers over you and kisses you softly, you could taste yourself on his and moaned at it moving to wrap and arm around him but he pins your wrist, his grip was gentle, he didn't want to trigger a panic attack, or remind you of Andy, he kept it loose. 

Pulling away once more and dragging you down by your ankle so his hips were between your legs just as he tossed his belt to the floor and undid his pants. 

"Now, about mah question, how long you think I been wantin ta do this?~" His jeans are tugged down, you watched the red glow as he moves to tug down his boxers next. 

You try to rub your legs together for some friction, you remember what it looks like, that day you caught him jacking off that morning. 

"A-A l-long time..?" You pant.

"Long time indeed.~" He chuckles, the glow brightens as his cock bobs out, long and a bit intimidating. 

Maybe it was the fact it was red?

Or maybe that it wasn't human?

You didn't know but you wanted it in you!

A whimper escapes your lips in need as you watch him pump it a few times.

It looked like a normal dick minus the glow, and it had stud piercings running up the underside of it.

In the back of your mind you questioned how he got those and how the hell they stay but you were far to needy to question him now, shove the thought to the side. 

As he pumped it moved and gave like a normal cock would, like it was flesh. 

"Baby stop staring." He snickered and gently took you free hand and moved it to his junk. You flushed and looked away looking at his ribs instead "S-Sorry." You whisper, he kisses the side of your head as your hand makes contact. It was warm and buzzed a bit with his magic, much like his tongue.

His body stiffened a bit as your wrapped your fingers around it and squeezed before jerking it, he grunted and lowered himself, making sure he didn't crush you as he bucked into your hand, panting into your neck and nipping it a few times. He cursed a few times and groaned your name. 

It pulsed around your fingers, the piercings were cold to the touch but you pay them no mind and jerk his cock quickly, testing his limits and even dig your nails in a bit to which he growls in pleasure to. 

Just as you felt him get close and growls out a "Stop."

It shocks you but you obey and go to ask him but he kisses you and throws one of your legs up a bit holding it behind the knee and rubs his dick along your slit, you shutter at the contact.

"I want the first time I cum with you to be inside." You confesses with a groan, cock digging at your clit a bit before sliding to your entrance. 

You'd blush more if you could, you feel it slide through, the piercings dig at your walls deliciously, pants and mewls leave your lips before you can stop them. He keeps your leg up to reach as deep as he can, his magic popped along your soaked folds causing sparks of pleasure to shoot up your spine. 

He lets you adjust, but you could tell with his body movement that he was holding himself back, but just barely. 

He didn't want to hurt you.

He wanted your first time with him to be special.

This was prove enough your relationship with Andy was over.

G had ruined you for any human.

You rolled your hips as a test and let out a shaky gasp, he grinds his in return before pulling back and shoving forward. 

You both start to grind into each other and cling to one another panting and moaning. 

His thrusts got faster and deeper every time you dug your nails into his back.

You were a panting moaning mess, his cock throbbed deep inside and pulsed with magic it felt odd but in a nice way, they way his piercings dug into your walls gave more pleasure anytime he rolled his hips as he thrust.

He growls as you squeeze his cock.

Sadly one secret had slipped your mind.

You gasp at the realization as he plows into you, your mind blacked out a bit as you try to figure out how to go about this. 

He was close, you could feel it, the way his hips stutter against his thrusts, he was holding back so he could get you off first. You whimper in need clinging to him as you feel yourself milk him, trying to get him to spill into you. 

Grinding against his thrusts and nails dug into his shoulder blades causing more grunts of pleasure from him. 

Just as you were going to call out his name to get his attention he shifted one leg and rolled you over to your side throwing it over his shoulder, his phalanges dug into your thigh as he pounds you into the mattress, you cry out at the deeper angle. Your fingers fumble to find purchase, you weakly grab at his wrist while the other hand grips the sheets below, rolling your head back with whimpers and mewls of bliss. 

Your eyes tear up at the stimulation and your body spasms, growing close but you knew you wouldn't get off. 

You chant Gs' name like a mantra, he ends up bruising you with his grip on your thigh and he bites down on your calf hard and ends up drawing blood, but the pain shoots through you as pleasure and you throw your head back. 

You feel him swell with in you and spill over with a growl of your name against the bite. 

His seed is heavy, and oddly hot, it crackled too but it died down, you could feel it leak out from around his cock and onto the sheets, staining your thighs a deep shade of red you loved so much. 

He holds onto your thigh as he filled you, panting, drenched in light red sweat, you felt your own skin drenched in your own sweat, your hcest heaved as you felt his seed leak from you. 

He looks you over and gently rubs the bite with his thumb softly. "Sorry darlin, go'a little rough." He pants looking at you.

"I-It's ok. I-I liked it." You whisper out softly. He shifts you slowly, careful of the bruises and the bite.

He pulls out slowly, a mew left you at the feeling, the moment you left his magic gushes from you. You felt your face heat up in embarrassment at the feeling and at how you imagine you look. 

Gently arms scoop you up and carry you to the bathroom. 

Now this was odd, normally after a session like that, you are use to waiting on Andy before getting a shower, but G was literally taking you to get cleaned up. 

It honestly warmed your heart.  

"You can explain why you didn't get off while we bathe. Ok?" He kisses your temple and you frown.

Course he noticed you didn't cum. 

He drew the bath with magic and got in with you, your back to his chest. 

The water was nice and warm for you, just right. You relaxed against him as he slowly started to wash you off.

"Start when ya wan'love." He mumbled.

"Do I have to?" You mumble. You hated going over this with Andy, you knew G wouldn't be the same, but still.

_"Please. I want to know, so I can help"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit I am not dead! It's a fucking miracle! Well smut chapter so wooo. Thanks for sticking around so long, I know the chapters are coming out slow. <3 means a lot you guys wait.


	17. Chapter 15

You watch his arms get to work washing your body, the water was nice and warm and luckily enough the tub was big enough for both of you to be inside.

He had your back to his chest as he washes you,, first your hair, rinsing then down to your back and shoulders with his soapy hands run along your body aw you relaxed. You offered to clean him but he refused and anytime you stubbornly tried he pinned your hands with magic, much to your dismay you just cutely pouted as he cleaned. 

"So that's why ya can't get off huh?" He mumbled lowly.

You only nodded.

"You humans are odd, so many different things for more different things... but.. I understand. You said it stems from drugs, depression or high/low levels of certain cells right?"

You nod again.

"I think.. it is from Andy." You mumble. "It makes more since. I-I've never had drugs that could cause it, I even asked my doctors and.. it makes more since."

"Yeah I can see that.. Andy makes ya depressed, anxious and scared. Are their treatments for it?" He rinsed your shoulders of the soap as you nod again.

"Yes. I think the dopamine agonists could help, since my depression lowers my dopamine levels, maybe a few more pills just in case but I think for the most part those would work."

You hated this, other than Andy, G would be the only other to know about you disorder.

A curse killer of pleasure.

Sexual anhedonia. In lame mans terms, Pleasure dissociative orgasmic disorder, it messes with your physical feelings when having orgasms and of course, no man would like that. 

If they can't get you off wither it is your fault or not, the poor things need that confidence boost for themselves and not getting a women of is apparently a high offence.

You looked it up when it first happened and found it, then went to your doctor for confirmation and well.. he confirmed it.

You have it, he wasn't sure what caused it, he suggest a few medications but you knew Andy wouldn't want you to take them so you politely declined and have been faking an orgasm ever since. Andy never knew till last year when he just suddenly realized it, you still don't really know how he could tell. But he asked, you told him, then he asked what caused it, and when you said depression he had a fit and yelled at you.

Saying you shouldn't be depressed cause you had him, he should make you happy. 

You apologized and he stormed off, after that he just used you for his own pleasure, he knew you wouldn't get off anyway.

But that doesn't mean you didn't want to have sex, personally for you, sex was still intimate, regardless of an orgasm or not, just being so close to someone like that, was special.

But Andy didn't understand.

A poke to your forehead caught your attention you looked up to see his finger then your eyes trialed up, forcing your head to tilt up to see him looking at you with his "serious" face.

"What?"

"We can get you some medication if you want." He shrugged a bit.

"But Andy-" He put his fingers to your lips, since he was... sorta missing a palm. 

"Andy no longer matters hun." He chuckled a bit to break the tension he knew was going to form if you kept talking, or thinking of Andy.

"Monsters has certain medication that can help with human cells and sorts. I'll look into it a bit more and see if I can find something, but you shouldn't go through like this. I don't care if you can't get off and feel it, even though I would like for you to, but it would mean a lot to experience that with you." He tried to put his words the right way, but they still seemed like a typical man.

"I mean, I really do want you to feel yourself get off, I'd feel horrible, and I understand that it wouldn't be my fault as to why you didn't feel it. Just... I wanna help you... monster medication is much cheaper and some insurance companies do pay for them, and they tend to be much healthier, less negative side effects since they are based on magic...." He looked off to the side, removing his fingers from your mouth.

"Why does these mean so much to you, G?" You turned a bit. It was odd.

"I guess because monsters have a high desire to please their mates. The desire goes right to our souls, anything to make our mates happy, no matter what it is." He confessed and moved his hand down your arm till he cupped your tinier hand in his. holding it gently.

"If you want, we can go and get you some medication, if not, just tell me." He kissed the top of your head as you looked at his hand holding yours. You melted into him and thought about it. 

"I-I'm not sure yet..." You mumble.

"Take your time doll. I won't rush ya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to get this out as a holiday update buut... didn't work... sorry. Hope you had a nice holiday if you celebrate, and for those of you who don't, still hope you had a nice day. <3


	18. Chapter 16

You stare at the pills. 

There weren't like normal human pills, they were packaged the same, but the look...

It was sorta like jello though a bit hard, they were small like birth control meds so you knew you would be able to swallow pretty easy.

"You ok?" G asked softly from the couch.

You two had just gotten back from your doctors appointment about you Sexual Anhedonia, these pills would up your dopamine levels and the magic in them would cause your body to be more sensitive for a few hours after taking. You nod and open the package and take 2 tablets out and grab your water.

G puts his arm around you in reassurance as you drop them down your throat and chug the water.

You give a shutter at the feeling of them sneaking down your throat along with the water and even go back and finish the clear liquid before setting the bottle down and leaning back against him.

Well that was something you can't go back on. The pills had no real side effects other than maybe headaches due to light, but even then your doctor told you pain pills you could take along side the pills to help with it. 

"You feel ok?" He asked and stroked down your hair, you nod and lean against him already wanting this day to be over. 

Andy was due back tomorrow and you knew you were not ready for it.

Telling him you wanted a divorce. You sigh at the thought. G wasn't going to leave you alone when you told him, but you didn't want it to escalate to the point G may end up in jail. You cover your face at the thought, you hoped he wouldn't do anything to cause it, but Andy is so unpredictable as is...

"Easy doll." He coos and holds you tight to him. "You'll do just fine. Don worry'bout tomora till it's a'ready here, and even then ya ain't going to be alone." He combs his phalanges through your hair to which you instantly relaxed, you went limp when he scooped you up and put you in his lap, sideways and tilted her chin up to lick up your pulse to which you shutter. You could feel him smirking against your flesh and rub your hips.

"I wonda how sensitive those pills'll make ya.~" He purrs out, his pointer finger dips into the waist of your sweats you bite your lip. You know where the big perv was going, but...

You didn't want him to stop.

You enjoyed when he gave you attention like this.

You fed off it and he knew.

Only a few days had past since your first time with G but since then he barely keeps his hands off you. He refused. A light tap of your ass when home, maybe a grope, and he certainly loves holding your hand or having his arm over your shoulder when out. He just doesn't _not_ want to touch you.

He loves it, he says it is because you are so soft, and he could't get over the fact you had bones under the skin.

A small audible squeak was heard as one hand digs at the plush flesh of your thighs and the other moves under your shirt, cold bone meets warm skin and creeps under your sports bra and grabs a tit, kneading the fat and tugging the nipple and rolling it.

You rub your thighs together shyly for friction as his tongue is felt sliding up your pulse point and he nips just under your chin.

**_Bork Bwark_ **

You both jump at Kois' sudden bark.

"Damn it, cock blocked by mah own dog." G growls looking at the pupper laying down as a knock is heard on the door. You stiffen, mind instantly going to Andy being home early but the voice that follows relaxes you.

"Bitch I see your car I know yous home!" Drew shouts.

"Oh mah god Drew! Be nice!" Leon is heard.

"You two are idiots." Claire giggles behind them. 

You bolt off Gs' lap and go to the door opening it for them, all three were dressed in simple spring clothes they wave. Leon just strolls in "You best have booze loser are we are going shoppin." He waltz into the kitchen, waving at G when he does.

"Hi sweetie." Claire waves with a smile Drew picks his teeth then waves at ya before following Leon into the kitchen.

"Yeah sure, just make yourselves at home." You sigh and move so Claire can enter, once she does the door is closed. "Don't mind if I doo." Leon rummages through the fridge then finds the beer on the bottom shelf. 

"We wanted to celebrate your last day of freedom before... he who shall not be named... comes home." She confessed and lifted a bag "I brought stuff for pot sticker dumplings, we haven't cooked in forever. Hope you don't mind." She gave you a pouty look begging for you to cook with her.

You two use to cook all the time for the guys before you married. You smiled and nodded, you loved pot sticker dumplings. 

"Yeeeeeessh! G has she cooked for you before!?" Drew stares at the skeleton who is leaning against the wall who shakes his head.

"Oooh man you are in for a treat!"

You frown, you should have cooked for him sometime before this... he always did the cooking, you may have helped but never actually cooked.

Claire enters the kitchen and kicks the two humans out and drags you in. They go to sit on the couch, you block them out and focus on helping Claire. Focusing on the ingredients and measurements.

"He is really nice, good for you too." Claire whispers as you two cut the cabbage and green onions.

"He is..." You had no idea how to really reply to that. She just giggles and cuts up the cabbage. 

"I am glad you are happy, but... what are you going to do about-"

"I am getting a divorce." You cut her off in a small spout of courage. You knew interrupting her would be the only way to get it out to her. She gasps and stares at you in shock, but her shock turns into a wide smile "I am glad. I really hate him. When Leon told me what he does to you, I was so mad, I couldn't understand why you would put up with it... but after some time I realized it from your point of view and I finally understood. I didn't accept, and I really wanted to hit you upside the head and try to speak sense but... I understood. I am just glad it will all be over soon. You can be happy with G and give me some little human skeleton babies!" She was giddy after that, you flushed a bright red and moved the chopped onions off tot he side for later.

You two talk as your cook.

You have no idea how the other two will take the news. You'd let G tell them... or bribe him with sex into telling them for you.


	19. Chapter 17 (Short)

You watched your friends leave, waving them bye and wishing them goodnight before closing the door. 

You all had a nice little dinner, jokes and stories were told as you ate. It felt nice and normal, G flirted in the open with you, not holding  back at all, they even got sexual and Leon joined in teasing you. By the end of it your face was so red you'd put a tomato to shame.

Clattering is heard in the kitchen, you lock the door and enter the kitchen to see G standing at the sink cleaning the dishes. Walking over with a chuckle he paused and looked down at you. "What?"

"Hoooouse husband.~" You cooed with a giggle, he paused his washing an blinked before a red blush over takes his face.

You look in shock before breaking out in giggles. He was flustered at that he put plate he was cleaning down and calmly dries his hands, you keep giggling till he tells you.

_"Run."_

With a squeak you turn on your heel and run your chubby ass up the stairs to hide, but you can hear him after you the minute you left the kitchen, just as you turn into the room, just before your foot can pass the door frame you were shoved into the wall, with a yelp you look up at the towering skeleton who smirks down at you.

"Looks like I caugh'a little mouse." He growls lowly forcing you to blush.

He had you pinned, wrists to the wall above your head.

You let out a nervous laugh "I-It was a joke?" Shit that came out as a  question.

"Was it? Cause I'don think it was." He growls leaning down, nearly close to kissing you.

"Now little mousy, ya need ta be punished." He pulls away an with a blink of your eyes you were thrown over his shoulder and carried into the room, the door closed behind you with a soft click.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it is a short chapter. Consider it a tease chapter, the next will be normal length.


	20. Chapter 18

Laughter erupted from the room, echoing in the empty house as a startled Koi runs off down stairs.

You try to stop laughing, covering your mouth staring down at G with tear filled eyes, he too was chuckling. He was laying on the bed, hands on your hips.

You two had gotten it on, all hot and steamy, but when he had carried you into the room he had forgotten to lock the door. 

The handles tot he doors are the simple leaver like handles that you pull down and push or pull the door open.

Koi...

Koi knows how to open the doors.

Just as you were reaching your peck, you had rolled both you and the monster now below you over, and started riding him desperately, panting his name like it was all you knew, he had a tight grip on your thighs at the time. 

Unbeknownst to you two, the door to the room had been opened by the precious dog and in he trotted to come see what all the noise was.

He barked and whines thinking you were being hurt. 

Now this was a first for you, you both are very good at locking the door and ignoring the whining dog on the other end, but now that he was in the room, right at the bed whining and staring at your joined bodies. It was hard. 

Literally.

Koi got so worried for your well being that he jumped onto the bed, trying to wiggling between you two to stop the skeleton fro hurting you.

A few shoves of the dog and he stopped but only to flop down onto Gs' chest and bark loudly, demanding to be heard, he bites at Gs' chin in warning for him to stop.

With a growl the monster grips your hips and stops you from moving staring at the dog who upon realizing that he was being obeyed, wagged his tail and licked his masters chin making up for the bites he left.

"Damn dog cock blockin me." He sighs.

You stare between the two before bursting out with giggles at the whole scenario. 

Koi looks to you before back at his master who watches you with a dopey smirk of admiration before chuckling.

After just a few seconds you both are full on laughing and Koi whines at the noise, before running out after knowing everything was fine.

A few moments laughter the laughter dies down and you stare at each other only to snicker.

He reaches a hand up and places it on your cheek gently. You lean into his touch sharing a gaze.

"That ruin the mood for you?" You ask gently.

"Lil'bit." He hums with a shrug.

"Chinese and family movies then?" You ask.

.

.

.

.

"It's a date." He smirks, you squeak happily and smile before slowly getting off him.

He lets out a groan at the friction but lets you up.

 

💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

 

Back to snuggling on the couch eating spicy chicken and rice, yummy dumplings. Such a simple domestic life right now. 

Seriously, "Road to El Dorado's underrated." You lick the fork of a few pieces of rice as G hums a reply, as the horse walked towards the screen drunk in the movie.

"So many good movies went unloved when I was a child and they were gems. GEMS!" You exclaim stabbing a bite of orange chicken.

"Easy doll. I know. But now you can have them on dvd, or pirate them online."

You whine. "But.. b-but they were so precious. Road to El Dorado, Chicken Run, Lost City of Atlantis, Hunch Back of Notre Dame! The list goes one but those 4 have a special place in my heart!" You gripe. 

"I know baby. It's such a big heart to fill." He chuckles and pets her hair munching on an egg roll.

The movie plays as you rest against his side eating a plate full of yummy Asian food.

Did you have an obsession with Asian food?

Yes.

Yes you did.

But neither you, or your mate cared. Long as you were healthy.

"Think I should stay here for the night again." He brought up, you turn your head a bit and look at him.

"He comes back tomorrow. I don't want you here alone when he does." He admits, Koi barks in agreement it seems.

You frown but nod. "Ok.." You mumbles.

"S'for your own safety." He kisses your cheek.

"I know... I-I.. I'm just not ready.." You stare at the coffee table a while. 

"You'll be ok, I'll be there for you if you need me." He nuzzles into your hair, you hear him sniff at it a bit, that didn't disturb you at all, you were use to it. Actually made you a bit happy h liked how you smelled.

"I'll make sure he keeps his hands off you. Promise." He mumbles softly. 

You nod once more.

You were not ready for Andy to come home.

Even if you mentally prepare yourself, you will never be ready to tell your husband that you want a divorce so you can be with your neighbor.


	21. Chapter 19

You sigh as you sat at the table.

The divorce papers lay at the center as you wait for you soon to be ex husband to walk in. G sat next to you with his arm on the back of your chair. He had just gotten back from taking Koi for a walk and taking him home after. 

You had your arms folded over each other on the table as you waited. Your anxiety hitting you hard now that you were so close to getting this all over. 

You remember calling Drew early in the morning. You hadn't wanted to wake up G so you snuck into the kitchen for some tea to hopefully help you sleep when you thought about calling him. He had just gotten off work and was heading home when you called, he didn't mind letting you vent to him. He listened and gave his best advice he could and encouraged that what you were doing was right, not only for you physically, but mentally and would help your relationship with G.

With a sigh you lean back and over against the skeletons shoulder, he rests his head on yours in a lazy form of comfort, but it helped anyway.

You flinch when you hear keys at the door handle. G rubs your side and pulls away sitting back in his chair watching you, his expression was unreadable. 

He taps your cheek to stop you from chewing your bottom lip, you hadn't even noticed you were. Some flesh had been peeled off, but for now you ignored it. The door opens and you hear the footsteps walk in and the bags dropping by the door.

" 'M home." He calls, his voice sounded so distant to you no. 2 weeks without hearing it, or maybe you were so focused on being happy with G you forgot how it sounded in the first place.

You didn't greet him, just stared at the papers on the table, they had your signature on them already. And you and G had moved your things to his place for obvious reasons. You had no idea how this would go, so instead of having to come later for them, just putting them early was the best.

His heavy foot steps pass the entrance hall into the kitchen where they stop. Your breath catches in your throat and you turn your head ever so slowly. Nervous as fuck about this whole thing.

G was casual, and just waved with a gruff "Yo." and took a sip of his coffee.

"Was worried you weren't here. You didn't greet me." Andy looks at you, no really expression on his face either.

"S-Sorry. Was distracted." You mumble and look back at the table, Andy walks in and slowly sits across from you. You move your arms off the table from instinct. Know he hated that.  He sees the papers and quirks a brow.

"What's this?" He grabs the packet and stares it over, eyes scanning the print before looking over at you once done.

"I-I think i-it's obvious.. d-divorce papers..." You stare at the paper fidgeting in your seat.

"You want a divorce, huh?" He tilted his head, he was.. scarily calm over all this. Even tone, relaxed eyes. You only manage a nod.

He sets the papers down with a sigh and leans back.

"Why?" He hisses out a bit, you flinch at that.

You look over at Gs' lap worried, you know the reasons by heart, but you.. you can't admit them to his face. 

You're to scared.

Oh god what do you do!?

Admit to him what he has done to you?

Or...

Or....

!

!

"She no longa wishes ta be yer punchin bag." G states, leaning over the table, elbow on it as he glared at Andy, it wasn't an intense gaze, but the magic energy coming off him stated otherwise.

"She is not my punching bag." Andy grits his teeth, staring back at the monster next to you.

You felt so tiny around these two, they hold each others gaze.

"I've seen tha bruises and marks ya left on'er. The mental scarring it all did to'er. Don'sit there statin otherwise!" G scowls. "I heard you when I first moved in! I picked up tha puppy you kicked out the day she ga'it, I heard her cries and shit hittin tha wall, and ya had the balls of rapin'er after yer date."

Andy stares at him, jaw clenched "I did no-"

"I saw that to!" G interrupts "..against the winda, those weren't tears of pleasure an'when you were done you left'er on tha floor to go shower alone."

The fact he saw still embarrasses you. You fold your hands in your lap letting them bicker.  You didn't trust yourself to speak.

"What the fuck were you staring into our bedroom for your disgusting monster!?" Andy stands, hands slamming onto the table, you cover your mouth to stop the shout of shock.

"I was walking by, thought I saw lightening and when I checked I saw you two." He simply shrugs with an even tone.

"And you just watched!?" Andy shouts again.

"Not like you lasted long." G sassed back staring at Andy, but his gaze just mocked and challenged him to keep fighting.

"Now sign the damn papers and we will be out of your way." He pointed to the packet.

Andy stared down at it for a moment before you felt him stare at you.

"This what you want bitch?" He scowled at you, you flinch at the name. You only nod till he hits the table.

"ANSWER ME!"

You shout in shock and jolt back into your chair, shaking in shock and nod again with a whimper of a soft yes.

G held you hand gently and glares at Andy.

You feel the only reason Andy is yelling and not getting violent is because of G. You'd hate to think about what would happen if you were doing this on your own.

You come out of your thoughts with the two males bickering back and forth, their voices getting louder in an attempt to out do each other.

You stay put unsure what to do as panic settles, you need to stop them... Andy has yet to sign the papers, the cops might be called for the loud noises....

"Just sign the papers!" You scream out as tears pour down your cheeks, your voice had never gotten _that_ loud before. It shocked you as much as the other two who were now staring at you in shock.

"I don't want this anymore! I hate this marriage! Sign the papers so I can leave!" You stare at Andy choking on your words, sobbing softly as you look at the angry human, he scowls at you, you flinch under his hard, cold eyes.

"Want me to sign the fucking papers!? Fine ya little monster fucker!" He shouts and briskly signs the papers before crumbling it up and tossing at you, it happened so quick you hadn't notice it hit you in the face, G moves to spit an insult but you quickly grab his hand as the paper falls to the floor at your feet.  He looks at you and you only shake your head no as Andy stands to storm off.

"I should have known you were a cheating whore, no one else wanted you for obvious reasons." He spat at you, you stood and grabbed the paper, carefully unfurling it. 

"I am sure you cheated on me... some nights you never came home from work." You mumble.

"I was working overtime slut." He snarls.

"Whatever lets you sleep at night." You whip your eyes and take Gs' wrist to leave.

Both of you turn and head to the door as something is dragged on wood, you turn out of curiously, G doing the same as more shuffling is heard and a  coffee mug is sent hurling towards your head, you let out a shocked yelp as you are pulled into G and in a blink you are in his living room, Koi barking in shock before walking up, tail wagging as he sniffs at you both.

"Fuck basta'd." G scowls holding you tight to him, he was even shaking. 

You crumble into his arms and sob, it was over.. right?


	22. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorta just to start to second plot/character dev I have in mind.

This... was not how you wanted to start your morning.

Albeit a nice way to start, but seriously!

Bent over the counter just as you were going to get started on breakfast, and having a skeleton between your legs.

Damn it all G!

You couldn't help but pant, nails digging against the wooden counter top  before a arm goes back and grips at his skull. Legs shaking as you tear up at the pleasure.

The skeleton was crouched behind you, you should have known better then to wear one of his shirts and panties, but you had to clean some clothes and well, his were all that was clean.

He lifted the shirt a bit before planting his face right into your crotch, lapping over your panties before moving them to the side and shoving his tongue in.

Now here you were, a moaning mess on the counter bucking your hips back against his face as he ate you out. His hands firmly on your hips, one would lift and spank you a few times as his tongue hit the most deepest pats inside you, he knew exactly how to get you going. A shaky mess of pants, fuck.

A yelp left your lips as he spanked you once more, with a low growl he started to harshly play with your clit, rolling it in tight circles, tongue wiggling deeper inside you. You reached closer to the edge, resting your head against the counter letting your hand fall to it as the other stays firmly on his skull, your nails dug into the back of it forcing more growls from it which send vibrations through you.

With a short pull of your clit you are send over the edge with a loud broken moan of his name, walls tightening around his tongue as you cum around it, he rubbed your clit quickly with no end, his tongue lapping at your soaked, abused folds to help you through your high before he pulls away and licks his teeth and hand clean.

"Damn doll, wha'a great breakfast." He chuckles lowly and stands, you stay put on the counter, panting, unable to speak, or maybe you just don't trust your voice at the moment.

You feel his weight lay on you, a familiar feeling now that you have been together for 2 months since your divorce. 

"You ok Treasure?" He pats your head before pulling your bangs from your eyes, you merely nod, a chuckle sends a shiver up your spine "How about you go get cleaned up, I'll make breakfast." He kisses your temple, but you made no move to leave, you.. you couldn't feel your legs, that orgasm really did you in.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

"Chara don't break it!" You hear someone shout from inside.

"I won'-"

_Smash_

"Ooops."

"Chara!"

"I didn't do it!"

"My children are you ok!?"

"Fine mom!"

"Frisk did it!"

.

.

.

.

You look up at G who is trying to fight the laugh threatening to leave his mouth, he looks down at you with a smirk "Told ya this place tends to be lively." You shrugs before knocking on the door. You hear soft footstep up to the door before a gently "Who's there" Is heard.

"Bean."

"Bean who?"

"Bean a while since I've seen ya." G replies smoothly, a light snort is heard before fits of giggling, the door opens to show a tall goat monster, they are just a tad taller than G and much thicker, soft white fur and bright red eyes, they wore a light purple sweater and worn out blue jeans.

"Why hello there." Their voice is so soft, mother like even. "It has been to long G."

"Good to see you too, Tori." G replies and walks past her as if he lived here, leaving you outside as Tori looks at you with a smile "G you didn't even introduce me to your mate." She scolds gently.

"RIght, Toriel, meet (Y/N), (Y,N) meet the queen of monsters, Toriel." G waves off as he enters the living room to be jumped by Chara to the floor.

Toriel sighs and smiles at you "It is very nice to meet you. Please come in, make yourself at home my child." She moves away from the door to let you in, you enter as she closes the door behind you. "I-It's nice to meet you too." You say shyly. So she was the queen huh?

She's a very pretty monster.

"Oh (Y/N)! Howdy!" Chara greets from the floor where he had G in a headlock. G gave you a pleading _"Help me"_ Look, to which you just ignore and wave "Hi Chara." You greet. "Think you can keep G down a bit longer?" You muse, remembering what he pulled this morning.

"You goot it!" Chara tightens his hold on the skeelton causing him to thrash and growl.

"Let go knife fetish!"

"That isn't even an insult!" Chara shouts back happily.

"Don't be to rough you too." Toriel sighs as she passes you into the kitchen. "Frisk how are the pies? Cool yet?" She asked, her voice getting muffled the farther into the kitchen she got.

You decided to sit on the couch and watch the human torment your skeleton. 

You hoped this visit was nice and relaxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki! I need some feedback on an idea I have. I asked a bud and she said it was a great idea, buuut I need more feedback on it.
> 
> If I made a discord server for everyone that reads and enjoys my stories, would you guys actually be interested in it? Just a place to chill and hang out with me? It will most likely also be undertale related, I might make a bit more activities and such make it more fun, but I just want to know right now before doing anything, if you would actually like to be apart of that. Let me know in the comments.   
> <3


	23. \Discord Server/

Yep, not many wanted it, but I like to please the few sooo here is the new discord server for all yee sinners. Come join, the more popular it gets, the more fun we'll have.

 

https://discord.gg/G4qAQv9


	24. Chapter 21

The scent of sex was everywhere. 

The soft sniffles of someone crying., slight chain rattles, a bed even creaking.

The room was so dark, not that it mattered, she was blindfolded anyway, couldn't see even if the room was lit.

She had been here to long. At least a month if not more. Her form was weak, maybe not skinny to the bone but she knows she had lost weight. She felt frail, cold from the lack of clothes or blankets.

A dirty old mattress lay below her, very uncomfortable and the chains on her wrists and ankles made it even harder to get comfortable when she does try to sleep.

She hears his footsteps above her in the kitchen, making something to eat no doubt, it feels like dinner time, he had mad a routine, he leaves her for the same amount of hours before coming back with food, or for a fuck. She hasn't bathed since she had gotten here, and she doubts he would allow it. She whimpers moving her arms, the bruises getting dug at worse with the chains.

If she didn't get out of her soon she would most likely die, no. That would be to extreme, he wants to keep her here for as long as he can, then when he grows bored, he'll get rid of her. Either way she wants out, she wants to be back in the arms of her skeleton soulmate.

As the footsteps head to the basement door she stiffens, today will be the same as all the others, She knows it.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Meeting Gs' adopted family was pretty nice. Toriel was like another mother to you. You help Chara cut tomatoes for BLTs while Frisk cleaned the lettuce. G sat at the table talking to you all while you worked, go figure lazy ass.

2 more monsters showed up just before dinner. A blue fish named Undyne and a lizard named Alphys. Both ended up geeking out over your Servamp necklace you had on. They had just started watching the anime and loved loved loved it!

You ended up talking about anime till dinner was done.

The table was all set, sandwiches made and chips laid out. You all talked about simple things as you all ate happily. You got asked questions but other than that it was very nice and simple.

Once dinner was done you helped Toriel clean up as the others went to the living room to chill. Gs' brother Papyrus had showed up, you instantly notice G tense up at that. You frown and grab some of the caramel pudding you and Toriel had made and brought it to him, sitting on his lap like no one was watching and feed him a spoonful.

"Is it good?" You asked softly, he nodded, placing a hand on your hip, the other on your thigh. "Y-yeah. It's really good, Treasure." He fought the blush.

You beam with a smile. "I am so happy! I thought I burned the caramel that went on top it, glad it is tasty." He chuckles at the fact it made you happy and held you to him as you shared the pudding.

The others ignored your coupling and watched a movie a while, you got to know Paps a bit, he wasn't bad, kinda shy, but you got into a conversation of books and it took G having to leave and taking you with him to get Pap to hush. You laughed at that, get him onto a topic he liked and it takes heaven and earth to shut him up. It was a cute. You gave him your phone number and kept talking over text. G walked you both to the car, but he opened the back shoving you in, careful of your head, you squeaked falling to your back, hair sprawled out like a halo of hair, your phone had been dropped to the floorboards as your skirt had risen up your thighs a bit, you looked up at G shocked as he crawled in after you, using his magic to close the door behind him.

"W-What are you doing?" You blush as he gets between your leg, a hungry look in his sockets.

"Nothing." His tone was a bit darker than normal, he pressed his teeth to your lips with a low growl.

He pulled your hips up a bit more, to sit more comfortably in his lap as he deepened the kiss. Grinding into you harshly already fully hard, he moves down your neck, nipping and sucking hickeys along the way as he tugs the straps of your tank top down your arms, moving it down your body and taking your skirt and panties with it down your legs and tosses them to the front seat. 

You arch against him with soft whimpers and mews as he grinds against you.

"G-G wh-what's wrong?" You mewl out when his hand goes to your heat and cups it suddenly, the cold feeling of bone on such a warm area sent shivers up your spine.

"Just can't help myself." He growls out and bites just above your heart, pulling the flesh a bit leaving a nice sized hickey.

This wasn't like him, but to hell would you stop him.

.

.

You ended up sleeping in the back seat after that, with his jacket over you like a blanket as he drove you both home, carrying you in and cleaning you off before putting you both to bed.

 

❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

You were in the garden in the back watering your flowers, minding your own, G had left to go see Chara over some vacation thing giving you some alone time, you hummed softly to yourself, so into your own world you hadn't heard the fence gate open, or the soft footsteps walk up behind you, just as you went to set the water can down someone put a cloth to your face, you let out a gasp and tried to jerk away, but ended up inhaling what you assume is chloroform just before blacking out in the persons arms.

 

 ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤ ❤

 

Here you were now. In a must basement on a disgusting, soiled bed, no clothes or blankets to keep you warm. Bruised and cut up, sore everywhere, you swear you have been here a month. 

You should have moved faster. But housing was hard to come by anywhere, and if you moved to the city, you would have to make even more plans, higher a moving company for a few hours drive. It was more money then you or G had saved at the moment, you should have stayed inside!

Andy couldn't have gotten you that way. Koi had gone into training to be an attack dog you say the word and he attacks anyone you tell him to. So had he broke in, Koi would protect you if the skeleton wasn't around. You destroyed your mental stare more as you cursed yourself. 

It wasn't a good idea, but it kept you from thinking of your situation. He had broken your ankle when you yelled at him, that was the least of the pain though.

Broken bones, deep cuts, he did it, he would think outside the box too, you had burn marks from various things when he got to bored with the simple things. You didn't even flinch when he touched you anymore.

Only down size was the dopamine pills you took, you were able to get off when he forced his way with you, _and you hated it._

Nothing you said mattered, so you stopped talking again.

What he brought you, you ate, it was never much, just enough to put something in your stomach so you don't die from undernourishment. 

Don't spit on his face either, that got you a deep cut down the stomach, watching your blood run down your body before he stitched your up and bandaged you.

Your throat was so numb from the screaming you couldn't even actually form a voice. It wouldn't come out.

Sometimes you would be left alone enough to think of how to get out of here, but another ever worked, the windows were nailed and borded heavily, the door always locked, all you had down here was the chains holding you here, and the mattress, literally nothing else. No light, no magazines, Andy did his best to make sure you couldn't get out, or craft anything, he always took what he brought, and he didn't even bring utensils, he had to use his hands to feed you, or tip the bowl up to your lips for soup.

You prayed to whatever God may exist that someone finds you, or that there is an opening to get out!

You missed your home, your dog Your soulmate. Your eyes would hurt from crying, and was even to the point you couldn't cry, eyes dry from any tears you may have had.

You hope G was working on a way to get you out. You wanted to see him one last time before you died. 


	25. Chapter 22 (G)

It had been a few weeks, he hadn't gotten much sleep. Actually that was a lie.

_He hadn't slept at all._

The bags under his sockets were more visible than ever. Anyone who knew him back in the underground knew that was an older look. A look he wore when overly stressed, sleep deprived and anxious. When they had surfaced they slowly vanished from his look all together. Came back faintly when he left his mate for the first time, then once more vanished as if they never existed to begin with when he got with her and had her for himself. 

But now they are back and darker as before.

Everyone was worried. The day he called them panicked looking for his Treasure they all had a cloud of dread over them.

Filing missing persons reports for both the city and town they lived in was hell. The cops didn't even pretend they would find her, they had no hope of it, even after he told them Andy could have taken her, he was an abusive prick.

But that fucker had connections, the minue G mentioned him to the pigs, they made a face of disgust and dismissed him as a suspect.

Chara had to hold the furious skeleton back from blowing a hole in their heads, the cops left after that and G scared his dog at the amount of shit he throw around the house in a rage, luckily Chara dodged it all staring at him with a blank face..

"Ya done?" He asked.

"NO!" G shouted back throwing more shit.

Now he literally had to replace a couch, and a few vases, and... the toaster.

Damn (Y/N) liked that toaster too. It had glass sides to watch the toast brown.

After a week of nothing from the cops, he contacted her friends. They went into a panic over finding her and all went into a sorta over drive.

They scouted everywhere she could have been and hunted for clues, even texting old class mates to see if they had been in contact with her recently.

This guys literally went into detective mode.

So when Drew came over with an idea to spy on Andy... G couldn't say no. It had been just under a month at that point and he was growing desperate.

 

💔💔💔💔💔💔💔💔

 

Drew hadn't seen Andy till a few days after he had gotten back from his trip. So he set up a date to hang with him.

He, wasn't actually expecting Andy to jump at the chance to hang.

So here he was, chilling in his ~~best friends~~ house looking for incriminating evidence to toss this fuck in jail. Or (Y/N) which ever came first.

He chills in the house, talking with the male, when he leaves the room for whatever reason he looks around quickly, listens carefully for anything, but 6 hours wasted because he sees nothing.

With a heavy heart he leaves and texts G he had found nothing, but he did mention the gut feeling he had.

He just didn't have enough time to check _every room_ in that house without the fear of Andy finding him looking. So they made a plan to break in.

Luckily Andy trusted Drew enough to give him a spare key for emergency reasons. 

_ Ha how ironic. _

They waited till Andy had to go into work early, he had even bitched to Drew how he had to work some late shifts so they had time. They went through everything carefully checking every room till they were sure she wasn't on the first 2 floors.

"I thought ya said ya had a gut feelin!" G shouts in rage.

"I did and still do. But I know of a.. secret room. Andy used it for storing pot for a while before he got clean." Drew walked over to the back of the living room by the little study area, it housed a desk and some book shelves.

G really thought he was going to pull out a book and a secret hall leading somewhere was going to open but instead he rolls up the carpet and set it against he book case to show a hatch leading underground. He pulls it up to reveal stairs. "I looked over here and got the gut feeling before I had to leave. I wasn't able to check here."

"Let's go." G starts down the stairs, Drew behind him.

The stairs lead into a small hall with a bullet proof door. G rose a brow "He was reeally paranoid about his pot." Drew shrugged "And he thought it could work as a security bunker for the end of the world a few years back, but he had emptied it out when he married."

They get the the door, it is top security, with a number pad too. "Shit, how do we get in?" G growled. 

"The number pad is new.. before you just had to turn the latch and it's open." Drew moved past G to the pad "It's a number pad and finger scanner." He confessed. "I don't think we can get in without those." Drew looked at the monster with sorrow. 

"Tsk. I ain't waitin fer ya to get those." G states moving Drew behind him.

Drew goes to voice a complaint but stiffens when the air around him gets dreadfully cold. He hears a growl from besides him and looks to let out a horrid screech. "WHAT IS THAT!?" He jumps into Gs' side as the massive cow skull took up most of the hall at an angel next to G . It had glowing red irises in the darkness that was its sockets, long horns, one of them broken and cracks down its blackened sockets, its mouth was split down the middle with another crack, it went to open it's jaw and the crack spread open, it's bottom jaw was split into 2.

Something seemed to make a charging sound and before Drew knew it a blinding red beam shot from the mouth of the floating skull and blasted a whole into the door, causing smoke to rise form the blast.

Drew coughed and waved at the smoke, eyes watering a bit as the walls where the door once stood crumbled a bit.

G stepped in through the arch, the blaster staying behind as it was to big to fit.

The basement was dark, no windows, no really light either, just a small hanging lamp that barely even had the power to light anything around the room, but he smelled it.

_Blood._

Not much, but enough to know someone was here. What he heard caused him to stiffen.

The light sounds of whimpers and chains. He turned to the sound to see the faint reflection of the chains he heard, they were attached to a darkly bruised leg. 

"(Y/n)?" He asked softly, the figure flinched at the sound though. He quickly walks over  forcing the form to whimper louder and try to back up more into the wall, the mattress below them was disgusting, heavy with the scent of sweat and blood, dirty stains of various things littered it. Drew was behind the skeleton using his phone screen as a light.

He pointed it to the figure, a bit shaky, both from nerves of behind down here, and the cow skull that is highly intimidating.

The light landed on a pale figure, bruised, scratched up, hair a mess and falling out with a drool drenched rag tied to her mouth and a thick blindfold. Her hands were bound tightly with chains, gave her barely any room to move them freely, she was skinny as well, tear stained cheeks shivering from the cold. No form of cover.

She flinches away when she hears their footsteps get closer, they slow down.

"Easy. It's G and Drew. You hear us ok?"

Her head jerks a bit but a light nod was seen. "We're gonna get you out of here." Drew speaks softly.

G was shaking from various emotions. But he couldn't focus on them right now, he had to get her out of her. He moves over quickly and undoes the gag and blindfold, she chokes on a sob when she looks at him. "Hey Treasure." He spoke softly gently placing his hand on her cheek on instinct, she flinched back but quickly came back sobbing weakly. He pulled away and undid the chains, he had to rip them off the walls since he didn't have a key or the needed strength to pry them off her, nor did he want to hurt her anymore from trying.

Shucking off his jacket he placed it over her, he gently helped her put her arms through and zipped it all while whispering sweet nothings to calm her. 

"Gonna pick ya up now, k? Get ya to tha hospital." She nods weakly once more.

Gently putting his arms under her knees and propping her against his other by her back he scoops her up. She instantly recoils against him in pain with a soft whine. He frowns at that but quickly makes his way out of the basement only for her to choke on a cry shoving her head into his chest closing her eyes and covering them. He stops and looks at her worried.

Drew quickly pulls the hood up from the jacket to cover her face. "If she was blind folded the whole time, her eyes might be effected from the lack of lighting. Even seeing that light would have helped a little but.. we should get her eyes checked too." The skeleton only nods.

They both leave the building not bothering to hide that they were there, they had the proof they needed, Drew had taken some pictures before the door had been blown apart, and of his treasure tied up. They hurry to the car, Drew drives as G holds his mate not letting her go for anything.

He dreaded the hospital, even more so that he had to bring her there for this bullshit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the sin! We have Jesus here too so come play!
> 
> https://discord.gg/Vr27d4
> 
>  
> 
> I am also getting into sin drawings. So check out my Twitter for that.
> 
> https://twitter.com/Jibril38513360 


	26. Chapter 23

He looked in the window to the room watching her friends, she wasn't awake yet. But they just wanted to be near her for a while before they'd have to leave. Koi sat by his legs panting softly as G held his leash, he looked over the clipboard the doctor gave him, it was a list of everything they had to do to her when she had gotten here. A copy for future reference or need, he will be making another copy for the cops. He nearly snapped the board at how pissed he still was about the cops saying Andy hadn't done it.

Koi nips his leg to stop him, the dog felt the tension coming from his owner, he was undergoing training to be a serves dog, he had a feeling she would need it after this.

It had been 3 days since her surgeries, her friends and his had come over to visit, but she couldn't see them, when she was awake she could only hear them, and barely had the strength to talk, her eyes were bandaged, and she went through daily routines of trying to get them use to lights, luckily at night she could have the bandages off, but there were times during the day she'd wake up and scream in horror thinking she was back in the basement. 

G had to calm her, reassure her she was safe. He was there, he was always there. He hasn't left this hospital once since you were brought in here. The door tot he room opens the your friends file out giving him light smiles and leave for the night.

He walks in with Koi who trots over and softly jumps onto the bed, laying on the opposite side of the IVs in your arm, and rests his chin on your forearm. G closes the door and sits on the oddly comfy chair next to your bed putting the clipboard down. He rests his own head on the dog, putting his hand on yours gently.

He hated treating you like glass all of a sudden.

You weren't, but he felt you were to fragile at the moment, or a sudden movement could hurt or scare you.

 

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

 

G jolted up with a shaky gasp, the moonlight beamed into the room, he panted softly before looking over at the bed, he found you there, safe, Koi resting beside you. You had your hand on the dogs head as you slept. He relaxed knowing you were safe with him now. He moved the chair closer to the bed when you was settled he heard you groan and turn your head a bit. He watched as your eyes fluttered open, closing before repeating, the moonlight was soft on your eyes, with the curtains over it, unlike the sun that gave you headaches and made your eyes blurry.

Your hand lifted weakly and your soft voice spoke his name, he gently grabbed your hand in both his and kissed your wrist. "'M here Treasure." He murmured against your wrist. 

"Time is it?" You turned your head to him, your sight was still blurry, but more like someone who needs glasses, you can see the shapes and some blurry colors, but it is a college of blurry things. 

"Uuuh's... 5 in the mornin." He looked at the clock then back at you.

"When can I leave?"

Shit he wish you could tonight. "Another week or so. They want you to be able to be outside without your eyes bugging you, at least sunglasses." He leaned over and brushed some hair from your face. You puff your cheeks but nod tiredly.

"Go ba'k ta sleep doll. I'll still be here." He pulled away a bit.

"Not sleepy." You lied, he rolled his sockets with a chuckle.

"Tha's a lie. Ya can barely keep ya gorgeous lit'l eyes open." He smirked.

"Meanie." You mumble and turn your head a bit more to get comfy on the pillow.

He watches as you drift back to sleep. Your chest rises and falls at a slower pace and he knows you are asleep once more.

He leans back still holding your hand looking over at the clipboard again, he.. he just couldn't stop looking at it when he was awake.

He skimmed down the list of things on it.

Surgery on your ankle, cast on your arm, eye sight impairment, possible PTSD.

Course the doctors will have to properly test for that once you are more aware.

But the last thing they had done, because of the situation.

 **Pregnancy test** : _Positive._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Join the sin! They feed my G a-dick-tion over here!
> 
> discord.gg/Vr27d4
> 
>  
> 
> I am also getting into sin drawings. So check out my Twitter for that.
> 
> twitter.com/Jibril38513360
> 
>  
> 
> Serious note: This story has finished. But I am making plans for a sequel "It Leads to Recovery" as the title suggests, it goes over your recovery as well as your relationship with G and what happens to Andy in the end. I am going to write out a few chapters but it should be out hopefully by next month.
> 
> I will update with the link when it is out.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for reading this, <3 means a bunch if was worth your time.


End file.
